


Erotic Prompts (BoyxBoy)

by PiperRose90



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bashdil40, CaptainX33n, Crundee - Freeform, Derpkipz, Ghostaki, Ghostlox, M/M, Multi, Nick(SGCBarbierian) x Puppet!Zres, SetoSolace - Freeform, Sibaki, Simdil90, Skylox - Freeform, Ssunbrew, Ssunkipz, Yaoifanfic, mcyt - Freeform, minecraftyoutubers - Freeform, smuttyfanfic, writingchallenge, yaoihardcore, zanvis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 21,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperRose90/pseuds/PiperRose90
Summary: Just like the title says; Don't like smut then don't readUploading every Monday and Thursdays





	1. Chapter 1

**I'm kinda going way over my head when I decided to write this book but yeah**

**I'll try to post this every two weeks on a Monday so yeah and also you can pick which ship you want next BUT I'll be posting this IN ORDER so if you pick a number 98 and I'm in 34 then you'll have to wait for yours until then**

**That how it works so yeah**

**Here is the list**

**\-------------------------  
**

1) Blindfold

2) Under the sheets

3) Chains

4) Fingers

5) Chocolate

6) Shower

7) From behind

8) Surprise

9) Bubbles

10) Outdoors

11) Take Me (Away)

12) Experimental

13) Blow Me Away

14) Role Play

15) Lollipop

16) Dangerous

17) Blood

18) First time

19) Strip

20) Pop

21) Cheat

22) Tease

23) Bruises

24) Tongue

25) Strangers

26) Tackle

27) Feed

28) Trail

29) Candles

30) On the edge

31) Dominant

32) Painful

33) Bliss

34) Loud

35) Do That Again

36) All Night Long

37) Moment of Weakness

38) Traditional

39) Whipped Cream

40) Upside Down

41) Flexible

42) For dessert

43) Don't Stop.

44) Harder

45) Bump in the Night

46) Booty call

47) One Night Stand

48) Mistake

49) The Witching Hour

50) What Happens After Midnight

51) Best Kept Secret

52) Talking Dirty

53) Collar

54) Hair

55) Nibble

56) Ticklish

57) With the lights on

58) Behind closed doors

59) Blinded Senses

60) Immobile

61) "Hellooooo, Nurse!"

62) Shake It

63) Hide and Seek

64) Afraid

65) Wink

66) Follow

67) Slave

68) Restrained

69) Lose Control

70) In Public

71) Temptress

72) Seams

73) Too Shy to Scream

74) Long Distance

75) Say My Name

76) To The Music

77) Bathe

78) Honeymoon Night

79) Like a Virgin

80) Whip

81) Bite Marks

82) Stretch

83) Handcuffs

84) Be Gentle

85) Rock in Place

86) Digital

87) Record

88) Moonlight

89) Freak in Bed

90) Foreplay

91) Against the Wall

92) In Motion

93) Coming

94) Spit or Swallow

95) Force

96) Pleasure

97) Hesitate

98) All In

99) Predator

100) Morning after

101) Afterglow

102) Panting

103) Muffled Groan

104) Bite the pillow

105) The Soft Creaking of the Bed

106) Under the Table

107) Closet

108) Undress with teeth

109) Don't Look Away

110) Juicy

111) Slippery

112) Cold

113) Shivers Down His Spine

114) Guilt.

115) Tears

116) Friends with Benefits

117) Oral

118) Forbidden

119) No Strings Attached

120) Changes

121) Cigarettes

122) Drunk

123) Violent Tendencies

124) Awkward

125) Love Bites

126) Toke

127) Lace

128) Morning Wood

129) Favors

130) Unprotected

131) Cling

132) Threesome

133) Taste

134) Flavored

135) Condoms

136) Wet

137) The smell was sweet and intoxicating

138) Home alone

139) Pool

140) Eyes shut

141) Weightless

142) On top

143) Grind

144) Lap dance

145) Chocolates and Wine

146) Dream celebrity

147) Glow in the dark

148) Fly on the wall

149) Insecurities

150) Night

151) Ocean

152) Double take

153) Little black dress

154) Sequins

155) Rip

156) Finish

157) The air conditioning is broken

158) Pinned down

159) Hands against the wall

160) Scarred

161) Goddess

162) Pull Out

163) You're not going anywhere

164) Stressed

165) Massage

166) Stroke

167) Just a peak

168) Hardcore

169) Leather

170) Natural

171) Maid

172) On the floor

173) Pierced tongue

174) Backseat

175) Blinded by Lust

176) Prey

177) 5 Star Hotel

178) Uncharted territory

179) Pillow fort

180) Bare

181) Silhouettes in the Sunset

182) Solo

183) Hot Tub

184) Beach

185) Frustrated

186) Interrupted

187) Trapped

188) Sex on fire

189) Slow and steady kisses

190) Sweet

191) And the world stood still

192) One

193) Good girl gone bad

194) Friction

195) Punishment

196) Abusive

197) 5 inch heels

198) Special occasion

199) Never leave me

200) Ecstasy

201) 7th Heaven

202) Luck

203) Phone Sex

204) Comfort

205) Substitute

206) Addict

207) Through the smoke

208) One last time

209) Knife to his throat

210) Goodbye

211) Misunderstanding

212) Hallucination

213) Drugs and Rock and Roll

214) Hickey

215) Tear the house apart

216) Inside out

217) 69

218) On duty

219) Dirty dancing

220) Prostitute

221) Let's get this over with

222) Under the stars

223) Blanket

224) Raindrops

225) Her lips were frozen

226) On Thin Ice

227) Cleavage

228) Exposed

229) Weakened knees

230) Desperate

231) Threat

232) Stoned

233) Blackout

234) Rave

235) Thunder Storm

236) Torture

237) From Across the Room

238) Undress her with his eyes.

239) Animalistic desires

240) "Best I've ever had"

241) Daydream

242) Honor

243) Disaster

244) That tickles

245) Ignorance

246) Planned Parenthood

247) Dirty Little Secret

248) Guilty Pleasures

249) Climax

250) Caught Masturbating

**\--------------**

**Like I'm said, I'm going to try writing all of them xD**

**So yeah wish me luck**

**Also I'm working this on my Wattpad account so yeah which I'll be posting on there first before posting it here so if you want to follow that then my Wattpad is 'piperwolf94' so yeah**


	2. 1) Blindfold - Nick(SGCBarbierian) x Puppet!Zres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would kinda assume that it would be pleasurable even with the sight being cut off and your other senses (especially your sense of touch)
> 
> So yeah

"Um, a-are you sure about this Zres?" Nick shyly asked as he felt the soft cloth lightly pressed against his eyelids as he felt the other's fingers brush against the back of his head.

Having a small smirk, Zres slightly tighten the blindfold before pulling away and swiftly move around Nick, sitting in front of him before waving his hand in front of his human to test it. 'Perfect' he thought, his smirk slowly growing. "Just trust me Nick" Zres casually said making the brunet pout at his words, "I'm sure that you will enjoy this, besides I heard that its more pleasurable if your sense of sight is blocked" Zres calmly explained and to test it out, he lightly ran his finger along the side of Nick's neck, receiving a sharp gasp along with a small twitch.

Slightly smirking more, Zres soon pushed Nick onto the bed whom quickly gripped Zres' shoulders from the sudden movement before gasping again when he felt cool fingers on his stomach and shivers feeling them move up. "Z-Zres" Nick slightly whimpered out while shivering more when he felt cool fingers lightly rubbing his left nipple.

Seeing his human respond positively to his touch, Zres swiftly lifted Nick's shirt up exposing his chest and stomach before unbuttoning his pants and pulling them along with his boxers down enough to pull out his half hard member.

"Ahh~" Nick softy moan out as he felt something warm and wet brush against his right nipple before gasping loudly when he felt a cool hand wrapped around his member and doing slow pumps which for some reason felt extremely good. "Z-Zres!" Nick suddenly cried out as he quickly gripped the other's hair, feeling his nipple being sucked along with the slit of his member being teased. Soon he felt fingers brush against his sensitive spots along with his chest being bitten. "Z-Ahh!" Nick moan out when he felt a sharp bite on his collarbone along with the tugs getting stronger before tightening his grip on Zres' hair receiving a low growl.

After a few more strong pumps along with a few more bites on his sensitive spots on his chest, Nick quickly arches his back and let out a loud moan, louder than normal, and came on Zres' hand. "Zres!" he moan out the other's name as he was trembling from the pleasure.

The puppet slightly smirk before pulling away and felt a bit of pride seeing all the bite marks he left on his human before wiping his hand clean on the bed sheets and soon reached up, untying the blindfold and pulled them away, revealing his eyes being teary from the pleasure. "Did you enjoy that?" Zres asked with a slight purr as he reached up and wiped away a small trail of drool. The human softly moan out, remembering the pleasure before pulling Zres down and kissed him, whom quickly kissed back before they pulled away.

"I'd take that you enjoyed that" Zres pointed it out with a small smirk making Nick slightly blush, "S-Shut up" Nick stuttered out before pressing his face against Zres' neck while listening to the other's deep chuckling.


	3. 2) Under the sheets - Derpkipz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I decided to change the schedule to every Monday mostly to get through this a bit faster so yeah
> 
> And secondly, I kinda derped out of how to write this prompt so you'll get this xD
> 
> Enjoy

It was late at night as the Mudkip finally made it home and he quietly entered the house and towards the bedroom. Once inside, he slightly shiver from the coldness in the room since it was in the middle of winter and the heater was still down. Sighing a bit, Husky took a glance at the bed before smiling, seeing how comfortable his boyfriend was asleep. Then he started removing his clothes, leaving himself in his boxers and swiftly moved under the warm sheets and soon wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pulling him close.

The Mudkip let out a sigh as he felt the warmness coming from Derp and slightly nuzzles the back of the other's neck while lightly running his hand along Derp's hip, but when he did that, he was surprised to find that Derp wasn't wearing boxers like he used to and lightly blushed realizing that his boyfriend was naked under the sheets.

He suddenly jumped when he felt a hand grip his wrist before seeing Derp lean against his chest and lightly kissing his cheek, "You're finally back" Derp tiredly said with a smile making Husky return the smile and pulled him closer. "Yeah, sorry for coming back late" the Mudkip said causing his boyfriend to giggle a bit before rolling over, facing Husky and suddenly wrapped his leg around Husky's hip and pulled him close. "Mm!" Husky was caught by surprise by Derp's bold move before softly groaning, feeling fingers lightly stroking his whiskers.

"D-Derp" Husky groan out, feeling the other softly palming him through his boxers before purring out at the warm heat when Derp moved closer, pressing himself against the Mudkip and lightly nipping his jawline and neck. "Just wanted to warm you up" Derp explained with a small giggle, now moving his leg around the Mudkip's waist before gasping in shock when he felt the other's hands on his ass and slightly squeezing them making Derp softly moan before shivering when he felt Husky's cool breathe brush against his neck.

Soon the Mudkip moved over Derp, gently pushing him onto the mattress and started kissing him. Derp simply let out a small mewl as he kissed back as he started to help Husky by slowly heating him up.


	4. 3) Chains - Ghostlox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this idea for a while and since this prompt fits that idea, decided to write it for this xD
> 
> AU with Ty being the prince and Ghost being the infamous thief
> 
> Enjoy

**Creek**

"Mm?" Ghost lifted his head when he heard the cell door slowly open and expected to see one of the guards, but he was surprised to see that it was the King's son and seem like he was wearing a large cloak covering his whole body expect for his hands and head.

"What's the prince doing in a place like this?" Ghost asked with his eyebrow raised as he watched the prince stepping in the room and closed the door behind him. The prince took a few steps before standing in front of Ghost with an interesting expression on his face, "I kinda want to see the infamous thief" the prince said with a slight smirk though Ghost could see a small mischievous glint in the prince's eyes. "Well, you saw me" Ghost pointed it out with a small smirk, watching the way the prince's eyes roaming over his own body. "So...mind letting me out prince~" Ghost asked as he slightly yanked the chains on his wrists, above his head.

"Mm....I don't know~" the prince suddenly coos out as he stepped even closer and soon sat on Ghost's lap, surprising the thief a bit and lightly ran his hands along the other's chest. The thief slightly smirks at the prince's action and leans in a bit, the tips of their noses touching, "What can I do to convince you?" the thief asked, smirking wider when he saw the prince slightly shiver before moving his hands up to Ghost's shoulders. "Mm~ Maybe we could do something to make King dad angry" the prince coos out as he was slowly rubbing Ghost's shoulders, making the thief hum in thought somehow liking that idea.

"Alright, I accept your offer" Ghost said with a nod causing the prince to instantly grin and scooted closer, making the thief softly groan from the sudden friction and the prince cupped the other's cheeks. "You can call me Ty" the prince quickly introduced himself and before Ghost could reply, Ty instantly kissed him making the thief inhale sharply which the prince took advantage by pushing his tongue in, exploring new territory.

Ghost let out a groan from the sensation and roughly kissed Ty back, whom let out a moan from the roughness. After a few seconds of fighting for dominance, Ty suddenly let out a moan when Ghost won and pushed his tongue in causing the prince to suck on it, making the thief groan in pleasure before pulling away leaving them both panting for air until Ghost lean down and started to intentionally place bite marks along Ty's neck.

"Ahh~" Ty moan out before shakily reaching towards the string and quickly untying it before removing the cloak, revealing to be wearing a white shoulder-less dress and reach down to his mid-thighs and when Ty moved closer, lifting the dress a bit, the thief was surprised to find out that the prince was only wearing the dress.

"What a slut~" Ghost growled out, "Does the King know about his only son dressed like a whore?" he asked as Ty let out a small moan at his words before scooting close, slowly grinding down. "I-I don't care what he thinks" Ty coos out with a smirk before he moved back a bit and reached down to pull his pants down enough to expose the other's hard member. Ghost let out a low groan from the sudden coldness and yanked the chains a bit. "Let me do all the work~" Ty coos out as he moved close, gripping the member and pressing the tip against his own entrance, "You can fuck me all you want next time" he added before swiftly moving down, impaling himself causing Ghost to groan loudly from the suddenly heat while Ty letting out a low moan and gripped the other's shoulders.

"Ugh...fuck" Ghost groan out as he slightly lifted his hips making the prince moan louder, letting him and soon started to move up and down. Soon enough the room was quickly filled with loud moans, pants and groans along with the chain rattling. "T-Ty!" Ghost loudly groan before thrusting his hips upward as Ty moved down causing the prince to gasp loudly before tensing up. "MMM!" Ty almost screamed out in pleasure as his body trembled a bit in pleasure while cumming, luckily the inside of the dress was stained. The thief groan loudly as the tighten feeling became even tighter before thrusting up one more time, cumming inside the willing prince making him gasp.

Soon Ty collapsed against Ghost, panting hard and sometimes shaking still feeling the pleasure as Ghost was harshly panting as he was resting his chin on Ty's shoulder; both of them enjoying the bliss.

The thief soon felt the prince stir a bit before feeling something cool against his hand and before he could question it, Ty suddenly kissed him for a minute before pulling away. "Next time you come to steal something from here, 'kidnap' me" Ty asked with a small smirk before lifting himself, moaning from the sensation and shakily move to his feet while grabbing the cloak to wrap it around himself as Ghost was watching him before feeling the item in his hand and slightly smirk.

_'Until next time little prince~'_ he thought as he watched Ty quietly walk out of the room.


	5. 4) Fingers - Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually my second idea when I was doing the '30 OTP Days +18 - Simdil90' that I wrote on my wattpad so yeah, decided to write that for this prompt xD
> 
> I kinda rushed the ending a bit so I'm sorry
> 
> Enjoy

"I bet that I can make you cum with just my fingers~"

Simon nearly spat out the soda he had in his mouth, but managed to swallow it, letting out a few coughs before glaring at Bodil, whom had a smug expression. "F-Fuck you!" Simon hissed out as he tried to get rid of his blush, but failing much to Bodil's amusement.

"Why are you so shy Si~" Bodil coos out, smirking wider, "I mean, it wouldn't be that hard" he added causing Simon to glare harder. "O-Oh yeah!" Simon quickly challenged him, unaware of what he had done.

One second, Simon felt himself being pushed backwards, pinned on the couch and was roughly kissed along with skillful fingers brushing against his sensitive spot between his shoulder blades. Simon instantly melted under the gestures and kissed Bodil back with a loud moan while tightly gripping the back of Bodil's jacket. The younger let out a groan as Bodil ran his nail along the sweet spot before pulling away, leaving them breathing heavily and soon the older started moving down, placing kisses and bite marks along the other's neck.

As Simon was being distracted, Bodil started to remove his clothes, making sure to run his fingers along Simon's other sensitive spots, causing him to moan louder and started to squirm a bit. The younger suddenly let out a squeak when he felt his right nipple being pinched and quickly looked down to find himself completely naked while Bodil was still fully clothed.

"W-Why am I the only o-one naked!" Simon whine out as he started to remove Bodil's jacket, but the older quickly pinned his hands down and shook his head, smirking a bit. "I still want to see if I can make you cum with my fingers~" Bodil said making Simon blush bright red, remembering it, "I'll fuck you later"

Bodil then kissed Simon before letting his wrists go and moved his hands down causing Simon to moan through the kiss and quickly gripping the back of Bodil's head while slightly shivering from the pleasurable sensation.

Bodil started using one hand to rub and pinch one nipple while using the other hand to lightly run his fingers along the inner thigh, moving them extremely close to where Simon wanted him to touch. "B-Bodil" Simon groan out as he slightly tugged at Bodil's hair, becoming impatient before suddenly yelping when Bodil pinched his nipple hard along with biting his neck. The younger let out a whine and squirm some more before moving when the older ran his nails along the inner thigh, sending shivers down his spine.

After a few more minutes of teasing, Bodil soon pulled away leaving Simon whining from the loss before yelping when he was flipped onto his stomach before moaning when he felt the other's clothes brush against his skin, loving how it felt. "Looks like it working~" Bodil coos with a smug smirk which Simon quickly realized how hard he was and quickly gripped the bed sheets, not answering. "Not going to answer" Bodil clicked his tongue before firmly gripping the other's member, receiving a whine in return before feeling them rubbing against his pants. "J-Just fuck me" Simon told him in a lustful tone as he kept grinding against the other before moaning a bit when Bodil ran his thumb along the tip, "Mm? Naw, I'll fuck you later" the older simply stated before slowly running the tips of his fingers along the other's member, listening to his soft moans and mewls while moving his other hand up without Simon knowing.

Simon suddenly let out a chocked moan when Bodil suddenly pushed all three fingers in him while biting on the spot between Simon's shoulder blades, causing the younger to mewl before relaxing, letting Bodil have his fun.

Simon was letting out loud moans, gasp and whimpers as Bodil quickly brought him to his climax and kept thrusting his fingers in as Simon rode out his climax with a loud moan before falling down, fully spent and panting hard as Bodil slowly pulled his fingers out and hovering over him with a smirk.

"Looks like I can make you cum~" Bodil stated causing Simon to weakly growl, too tired to hit him.


	6. 5) Chocolate - SkyHDS90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this one xD
> 
> Also Bodil, Baki and Simon are room mates and Sky visits Simon when the other's are out (take that as you will xD)
> 
> Enjoy

"What do you want Sky?" Simon asked as he was mindlessly looking through his phone, feeling the other pressed against his back. Sky had his chin resting on Simon's shoulder while watching his phone with a slight hum, "What makes you think I want something?" Sky asked with a small smirk which Simon rolled his eyes before placing his phone on the bedside desk and looked back to the other. "Every time Bodil and Baki are gone, you come over with an idea that you want us to try out" Simon stated which Sky looked a bit sheepish, proving the other was right.

"So what do you want to do?" Simon asked while sighing, knowing that Sky would keep bugging him until he agrees. Sky's face lit up and easily move Simon onto his back and grins down at him. "Well?" Simon asked once more as he placed his arms above his head, waiting. The older grinned more before giving him a light kiss and pulled away, "When I come back, you better be naked" Sky suddenly said in a low raspy tone while slightly squeezing his hip before pulling away and getting out of bed, walking out.

Simon slightly shiver at the tone and blushing a bit, _'I hate it when he use that tone'_ he thought with a groan before sitting up to remove his clothes. Soon he was laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling as he was waiting for Sky to come back for a few minutes until his mind trailed off to what Sky had planned before a small surge of arousal shoot up his spine and quickly bit his bottom lip, trying to figure out what it was.

Suddenly letting out a groan, Simon snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to see himself slightly fondling his nipple with one hand and slowly stroking himself with another. He let out a louder groan, Simon lean back as he kept fondling himself, imagining that it was Sky touching him.

"Ahh~ F-Fuck~" he moan out as he stroked himself faster and slightly tugging his right nipple as he was getting closer. But before he could cum, he quickly snapped his eyes open when he felt a strong grip on his wrists and pinning them above his head and saw Sky hovering over him and scowls a bit.

"Aww~ Don't be like that" Sky coos out with a small smirk which Simon glared harder, "I still want to try something" he added before pulling away and reached over the side of the bed as Simon sat up by his elbows to see what it was and blinks a bit in slight confusion. "Is that...?" he trailed off as Sky simply grin at him before opening the large jar of nutella and scooping some of it with his fingers.

Then he started smearing the chocolate on Simon, causing him to yelp in sudden surprise before scrunching his nose at the strange feeling. Once he was finished, Sky started licking the leftover chocolate on his fingers as he stared down with a grin. Simon quickly clench his fists as he tried to resist the urge to remove the chocolate off of him with a small blush on his face.

Simon have the chocolate smeared on his neck, some parts of his chest, on his thighs and on his groin. He was also more aroused since Sky took his sweet time smearing the chocolate as well as teasing him.

After admiring him, Sky leaned down and kissed Simon, whom instantly kissed back while gripping the other's hair and as their tongues were fighting, Sky started running the tips of his fingers along the uncovered skin which caused Simon to moan through the kiss and tried to pull the older closer but Sky simply pulled away, receiving a low whine.

Then Sky moved down and started running his tongue along the chocolate-covered skin making Simon moan out at the warm and wet sensation and slightly tightens his grip.

"Ngh~" he moan out when Sky slightly bit down on his neck before moaning louder as the other started sucking on the spot, slowly leaving a mark. "W-Want more" Simon slightly begged between moans which Sky pulled away from his neck and started moving down, slowly licking the chocolate off which the younger's moans kept getting louder as he felt the warm tongue brush against his sensitive spots. Soon enough Sky started licking the chocolate off of Simon's thighs, sometimes moving close to where Simon wanted him to touch before moving away, teasing him endlessly.

"D-Damn it Sky!" Simon groan out as he tugged at the other's hair impatiently before gasping out when Sky suddenly bit his inner thigh hard enough to leave a bite mark.

After deciding that he had teased enough, Sky soon started licking and sucking on the other's member, causing him to let out a sigh of relief and pleasure before mewling when Sky started to slowly deep-throat him, bobbing his head back and forth slowly.

"M-More!" Simon begged as he slightly pushed his head down a bit, moaning loudly as Sky moved faster while tightly gripping Simon's hips. It didn't last long as Simon quickly reached his climax and slightly thrusts in a bit, cumming while moaning out Sky's name. The older quickly swallowed the cum, still sucking to prolong Simon's orgasm until the younger started shivering from the over-sensitivity which caused Sky to pull away while panting a bit and moved up, hovering over Simon, whom was breathing heavily and kissed his cheek before smirking a bit.

"How was that?" Sky asked him.

Simon slightly blushed at the question since he found out that he actually liked it and looked away, trying to hide his blushing even though he knew that Sky already seen it. "I-I liked it, but now I feel like I need a shower" he answered causing Sky to laugh a bit before getting out of be and suddenly picked Simon up, causing him to yelp in surprise and quickly grabbed his shoulders to hold himself up as Sky walked to the bathroom, slightly glad that they're still alone and knew that Simon was still aroused.

**(Extra)**

"WHO FUCKING ATE ALL OF MY NUTELLA!"

Bodil's angry shriek was heard throughout the house as Sky snapped out of his drowsy state and started chuckling a bit as Simon slightly stirred from his sleep, tiredly mumbling something before Sky lured him back to sleep.

Soon angry banging sounds was heard, "SKY IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU FUCKING ATE THEM ALL I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!"

 _'Eh, I'll buy him more'_ Sky thought, not really worried about Bodil's threat and simply held Simon close and felt asleep, ignoring Bodil's angry shrieks.


	7. 6) Shower - Skyhds90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a rush so yeah
> 
> Also this is continued from #5 so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

"Ugh~ C-Come on Sky!" Simon growled out as he felt another surge of pleasure when Sky roughly bit down on his neck.

As soon as they had entered the shower, Simon quickly jumped on Sky and pulled him into a rough kiss which caught Sky by surprise but only for a few seconds before he kissed back while pinning the younger against the wall. After a few minutes of making out, Sky broke the kiss and swiftly turn Simon around, pinning him against the wall causing the younger to groan in pleasure from the roughness before placing his arms against the wall, bracing himself.

The air between them quickly became hotter and the heat from the water wasn't helping.

"S-Stop teasing me" Simon nearly begged as he felt light touches on his hard member before feeling Sky roughly gripping his left inner thigh. "Aww~ But it's so fun teasing you Si~" Sky coos out with a smirk making Simon slightly hiss at him, "Shut up" he hissed out before suddenly moaning when Sky instantly gripped his hair and yanking his head a bit, "Then again, I did tease you with the nutella" Sky stated making Simon blush a bit remembering.

Before Simon could beg, he suddenly let out a loud moan when Sky suddenly pushed in while tightening his grip, almost enough to leave bruises. It didn't take long for Simon to adjust to the full feeling before Sky started to thrust in as hard and fast as he could as their arousal quickly took control as the heat quickly rose.

"H-Harder!" Simon cried out as he was desperately clawing at the wall before becoming louder as Sky listened sending multiple shock waves of pleasure throughout his body and along with the cool wall pressing against his warm skin added to the intense pleasure.

Luckily he didn't have to wait long until he was letting out a loud scream, quickly cumming on the wall as Sky let out a loud groan before thrusting in one last time, cumming inside while sinking his nails into Simon's inner thigh.

After the small moment of bliss, they were quickly brought back by the sound of the water still running. Slightly panting, Sky place a small kiss on Simon's cheek before pulling out receiving a low groan along with a shiver before Sky held the younger close and started washing him.

After washing themselves, they made their way back to the bedroom, not bothering getting dressed since they're still alone, but Sky managed to lock the bedroom door, not wanting either Bodil and Baki to barge in.


	8. 7) From Behind - Ssunkipz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the prompts was supposed to be for M/F ships, but I tried to make it work and so yeah, they'll be in doggy style
> 
> So yeah
> 
> Enjoy

"Turn around"

Husky barely held back a moan at the dominant tone in Ian's voice before quickly doing what he said and moved onto his stomach while instinctively spreading his legs, shivering a bit when he felt light touches on his back, feeling them stroking the small fin on his spine.

Ever since Ian was accidentally turned into a Mudkip from a potion mishap, he had been hiding in his own home while waiting for the potion to wear off and during it, Husky figured out what had happened and wanted to help him but when he made it, Ian refused to let him in and after politely asking, Husky gave up and forced his way inside. When he was inside, it only took Husky a few seconds to quickly realize what was going on before he was harshly pined against the wall and saw that it was Ian, whom was slightly snarling at him with his orange whiskers and head fin was slightly puffed out, letting out a dominant aura which made Husky shiver a bit. Also from what he was feeling as Ian pressing himself against him, Husky knew that Ian was in a rut due to mating season getting close. It didn't take long for Ian to let out a low growl before suddenly picking Husky up and moving to the bedroom and once inside, Ian had managed to remove both of their clothes, almost ripping them and pushed Husky onto the bed and roughly kissed Husky, whom instantly kissed back with a loud moan as he felt his own body heating up.

Ian let out a louder growl, causing Husky to shiver more from the sound, before moving close while roughly gripping Husky's hips and, to Husky's surprise, placed a gentle kiss on the back of the younger's neck. Before Husky could say anything, he let out a loud scream of pain and slight pleasure when Ian suddenly pushed in, not stopping until he was fully in while biting down on Husky's neck. "I-Ian!" Husky cried out as he tightly gripped onto the bed sheets while trying to get through the sudden pain. Hearing him letting out painful sounds, Ian instantly stopped before pulling away from his neck and started nuzzling him and licking his neck, softly whining while softly running his hands along Husky's chest. The simple action caused Husky to slightly smile before leaning against Ian's chest, still trembling a bit.

It only took two minutes until the pain faded away enough to ignore it and soon Husky started to feel a but of pleasure causing him to softly moan and slightly loosen his grip.

"P-Please" Husky started to whine as he slightly pushed his hips back, causing small surges of pleasure to shoot up his spine.

Ian let out a low growl, slowly tightening his grip enough to leave slight bruises before slowly thrusting in and out, trying to be as gentle as possible. With each thrust, Husky let out soft moans and gasp as he instinctively pushed back against Ian's thrusts while his tail fin started to twitch along with both his head fin and whiskers started puffing out causing Ian to purr out as he quicken his pace. He soon started to place light kisses and bite marks along Husky's back and neck while moving his hand down, pumping him.

"Ugh~" Husky groan out in pleasure before pressing his face into the pillow, letting out muffled groan and moans which Ian didn't like and let out a small snarl before yanking the other's head off of the pillow. "Need to hear you" Ian told him in a deep raspy tone making Husky moan out at the tone before nodding, "O-Okay"

Ian soon gripped Husky's hip tightly as he started thrusting in more slowly, but harder causing Husky to mewl out as he started to feel something bigger pressing against his entrance and knew that Ian was getting close and spread his legs wider while letting out a small scream of pleasure. "P-Please Ian" Husky moan out, feeling the other becoming slightly rougher, "I need you t-to knot me!" he cried out feeling the pleasure growing while gripping onto the pillow tightly, trying to hold himself down.

The older let out a grunt before doing a few more hard thrust before finally thrust in deep enough, pushing the knot inside quickly triggered their climax.

"AHH!" Husky screamed out in pleasure as he suddenly came on the bed sheets as Ian let out a loud grunt before biting down on Husky's shoulders, cumming inside.

After a few more shallow thrusts, Ian slowly stopped moving, leaving both of them panting hard before Husky felt the other lay on top of him causing him to groan a bit but didn't say anything before hearing a small snore. _'Damn it, how am I going to explain this to Ian'_ Husky thought with a blush before smiling a bit, feeling Ian hugging him in his sleep.

The Mudkip simply decided to get comfortable and decided to tell Ian the next time they wake up before quickly falling asleep.


	9. 8) Surprise - CaptainX33n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit stuck on this one so yeah, this is all I got xD
> 
> Also here's a free-b since I felt like posting this earlier
> 
> Enjoy

_'Only got five minutes left'_ Jordan thought as he tried to get everything ready before starting to lit the candles, which he read about some candles giving out a certain sensual aura and knew that it was perfect to what he had planned.

Though when Jordan took a whiff of the scent, he let out a small shudder along with a small groan as a small surge of arousal went up his spine before quickly shaking his head. _'Not yet Jordan'_ he scolded himself as he pulled away from the lit candles and once he got everything set up, he started to remove all of his clothes.

Once fully naked, Jordan reached for the bag that was by the bed, opened it and pulled out a pair of high-thighs stockings and put them on, loving the way the the fabric felt on his skin and slightly grins, knowing how much his daddy loves him wearing stockings. Once putting them on, Jordan then pulled out some ribbons, lucky that he didn't need much help in wrapping them around himself. He carefully and skillfully wrapped the ribbons around both his chest and around his hips, effectively covering himself since beside the ribbons, the only thing Jordan was wearing was the stockings.

After making sure that it was tight enough, but at the same time easy enough to undo the knot, Jordan jumped a bit when he heard the front door open before his name being called.

 _'He's here!'_ he thought, feeling giddy of what was about to happen and quickly got onto the bed and slightly laid down on the middle of the bed and in a seductive pose.

"Jordan!"

"In the room!" Jordan called out and soon heard footsteps getting close to the door and saw it swung open, revealing his boyfriend.

"Hey Jo-" X33n was about to greet his boyfriend when he was caught off guard but first the scent in the room and secondly the scene before him.

"Hey Daddy~" Jordan coos out, smirking a bit when he saw the older blush a bit from the nickname, "I was waiting for you to come home" he said as he slightly ran his foot along his other leg.

X33n swallowed a bit as he could feel his pants tightening at the sight and nearly groan out when Jordan called him 'Daddy'.

"S-So what's the occasion?" X33n managed to ask as he kept his eyes on Jordan, much to the smaller's enjoyment. "Well.....since our three-year anniversary is today...I thought that maybe we could have some fun~" Jordan explained as he moved to his hands and knees before crawling to the edge of the bed where X33n was and started running his hands along X33n's chest, "So surprise~"

X33n's eyes slightly darken in lust before gently gripping Jordan's wrists and started pushing him backwards onto the bed while getting on the bed himself and moving over Jordan.

He decided that he could give Jordan his gift later after he thoroughly enjoyed his 'surprise'.


	10. 9) Bubbles - Ghostaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It actually been a while since I last wrote of this ship xD
> 
> And also this was the only one I could think of and go with bc Idk how I can do the other way for this prompt xD
> 
> Enjoy

It was turning evening as Ghost was relaxing in the bathtub and leaning against the edge as he was watching Baki playing with the bubbles in front of him with a smile.

"Having fun?" Ghost asked as Baki looked back to him with an innocent smile and nodding, "Yeah, its always fun playing with bubble" the smaller answered with a slight giggle before leaning against Ghost's chest which caused the cyborg to wrap his arms around the other's ways and placed his chin on Baki's shoulder.

As they were relaxing, Baki started to lightly trace his fingers along Ghost's right thigh underwater but unknown to the hybrid, the light touches caused a small twitch from Ghost when Baki's fingers moved close to his groin before moving away in a motion. Biting his bottom lip, Ghost tried not to get hard from the light touches but a low groan slipped through his lips which Baki heard and before he could ask, he felt something hard poking his lower back which gave him a clue of what was happening. Soon Baki got a devious idea and soon gripped Ghost's thighs as leverage and started moving back against the other, slowly grinding against him. Ghost let out a louder groan from the sudden movement before gripping Baki's hips but not really stopping him.

"Ugh...B-Baki" Ghost groan out as he pressed his face against Baki's neck as he let out louder groans while Baki started letting out soft moans as he started grinding back harder before gasping when he felt strong hands grip his hips, "G-Ghost" Baki moan out as he felt the other nip his neck. Ghost tightens his grip on the other's hips due to the soapy water before lowering Baki down, causing him to moan out loudly and arching his back a bit.

"F-Fuck~" Baki moan out, feeling the other's member stretching him in a delicious way before moaning out louder when Ghost hit his prostate on the first try. "P=Please Ghost" Baki started begging as he quickly gripped the edge of the tub before moving his hips back and forth causing both of them to groan. The cyborg groan out the other's name as he slightly thrust up while licking and biting Baki's neck, leaving bark bruises as the hybrid moan out louder before leaning against the other's chest and moved a bit faster causing the water to splash a bit. Soon Ghost moved his hand up, pinching and tugging at Baki's right nipple while his other hand move down and quickly pumping him, bringing the hybrid closer to his climax.

After a sharp thrust up, Baki let out a loud moan as he quickly tighten before cumming, most of it landing on his chest. Ghost let out a pleasured groan before doing one last thrust and came inside, lightly sinking his nails into Baki's chest which made him moan a bit.

After a few minutes, Ghost pulled away after lightly kissing one of the bite marks before slowly lifting Baki whom moan out and held him close. Baki let out a hum before turning his head and placed a kiss on the other's cheek.

"We should get out" Baki stated with a slight giggle which Ghost quickly noticed the change of temperature of the water and quickly agreed with him.


	11. 10) Outdoors - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this late but its still Monday so yeah xD
> 
> Also this is a requested one from Wattpad so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

Letting out a tired groan, Crainer rolled over to curl up against Ian only to feel the cold sheets causing him to slowly open his eyes with a yawn to find himself alone in bed. "Ian?" Crainer sleepily called out as he slowly sat up and looked around the room until he saw the glass door to the balcony was slightly open.

Confused, Crainer slowly got out of bed slightly shivering a bit from the cool breeze before walking to the entrance to the balcony and peaked outside to see Ian sitting on one of the chairs and leaning against his hand while staring up at the night sky. The Dane silently walked out and towards Ian before placing his hands on the other's shoulders and heard Ian let out a hum.

"You should be asleep" Ian stated as he lean his head back to look up at Crainer whom shrugged a bit, "The bed was cold" Crainer simply said before walking around and sat on Ian's lap, almost straddling him and leaned against the other while wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Comfy?" Ian asked with a small smirk as he pulled Crainer closer and resting his chin on the smaller's shoulder as Crainer nodded, "Yeah..."

There was a peaceful silence between them for a few minutes until Ian slowly move his hands and started rubbing Crainer's lower back, making him softly moan as well as shivering a bit before tightening his grip before Ian lean down and started placing light kisses along the other's neck and jawline.

Crainer suddenly tensed up in surprise when he felt Ian's hand slip under his large shirt and pulled away, "O-Out here?" he asked while blushing a bit as Ian gave him a small smirk, "Why not? Just don't make too much noise" he simply said making Crainer blush more since he's more of a screamer. "O-Okay" the Dane nodded before feeling Ian move his hand down to his boxers before helping him and once they were off, Crainer started pulling down Ian's pajamas pants while softly moaning as he felt the other lightly nibbling on his neck.

Luckily their balcony was located at the back of their house, hidden away from view but they still have to stay quiet.

Soon Crainer moved over and gripped Ian's shoulders as leverage while feeling the other's hands on his hips, helping him before lowering himself and quickly bit his bottom lip to silence himself which Ian noticed and pulled him down, pressing his lips against the other. Moaning through the kiss, Crainer lowered himself more while moaning out louder before quickly breaking the kiss as Ian suddenly thrust up, pushed all the way in and instantly hitting the smaller's prostate, shooting pleasurable shocks up his spine.

"Ah-Mm!" Crainer nearly let out a loud moan before Ian quickly muffled him with a rough kiss while helping him move.

Soon Crainer started to bounce faster while slightly sinking his nails into Ian's upper arms as well as biting down on his shoulder to muffle his sounds. Ian groan out in slight pain but easily ignored it as he slightly thrust upward every time Crainer move down, bringing them more pleasure as well as getting closer to their climax and after a few more thrust, Ian suddenly wrapped his hand around Crainer's member and pumping him in tune to their thrust causing the Dane to inhale sharply before biting down harder and shudder at each thrust.

"MM!" Crainer let out a muffled moan as he tensed up before cumming on Ian's hand and stomach as the older groan out at the tightness which triggered his own climax before biting his bottom lip to muffle his own groans, cumming as well.

"Mm.." groaning a bit, Crainer slowly relaxed and pulled away from Ian's shoulder and leans against him, panting a bit while the older simply cleaned his hand with Crainer's shirt before pulling him close. Soon enough the Dane quickly fell asleep causing Ian to smile and gently kissed his forehead before leaning against the chair, getting comfortable before slowly falling asleep, holding the Dane close.


	12. 11) Take Me (Away) - Ssunbrew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I got a bit confused on the prompt here but yeah and secondly yes I used this ship xD
> 
> Since this ship was barely talked about and I don't think that anyone actually wrote this ship but yeah if no one wrote it then I'm the first that did it xD Yay
> 
> Anyways
> 
> Enjoy

Heavy breathing was the only thing loud enough that was heard throughout the room as he felt the other sucking on his neck along with feeling him gripping his own wrists in a strong grip, making him melt.

"J-Just take me" he softly moan out as he felt the other bite down extra hard before they pulled away and removes one of his hands from the smaller's wrists and moves his hand down and slowly spreading his legs, shivering a bit as he felt light touches running up his inner thigh.

"I-Ian" he softly whine out as he felt his body heating up more as hie desire grew stronger. He heard Ian letting out a deep chuckle before moaning louder as he felt light touches on his hard member an shivers a bit. "Just relax Ambrew~" the older softly coos out before placing a light kisses on the smaller's neck before gripping his thighs. Letting out an annoyed groan, Ambrew tightly gripped Ian's shoulders, slightly sinking his nails in which caused Ian to inhale sharply from the slight pain and slightly glared down at him.

"You're being too slo-OOH!" Ambrew started to taunt the older when he suddenly moan out in mid-sentence as Ian suddenly pushed in with a low grunt.

At first, there was a bit of pain when Ian pushed in but after a few seconds later, Ambrew quickly felt intense pleasure as he felt the older stretching him in a delicious way every time he thrusts in and hitting his prostate at every thrust along with Ian leaving rough bite marks along his neck and collarbone.

Ambrew kept begging Ian to take him harder and faster as he quickly became a moaning mess as the only thing he felt was the mind-numbing pleasure coursing throughout his body.

"Mm~ I-Ian!" Ambrew let out a loud scream as he cling onto Ian while instantly cumming. The older groan out in pleasure at the sudden tightness before thrusting in as deep as he could before cumming inside while tightening his grip on Ambrew's thighs.

After the intense orgasm passed, Ambrew was left breathless and still clinging onto Ian, whom instantly collapse on top of the smaller and lightly placed soft kisses on his neck, making him shiver a bit.

"I love you..." Ambrew sleepily mutter out before quickly falling asleep, barely hearing Ian answering back.


	13. 12) Experimental - Sibaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this late and yeah  
> Also this is a requested one and also I might have done this wrong, but oh well  
> Warning: Underage (so if you are uncomfortable with that then don't read  
> So yeah  
> Enjoy

**(Twelve Year Old)**

"Come on slowpoke!" Baki laughs as he ran slightly faster towards the tree house, hearing Simon letting out a loud groan behind him.

Since it was the beginning of summer, the two friends decided to hang out at Baki's tree house for most of the day, mostly since Simon's parents asked Baki's to watch him because they'll be gone along with Simon's big brother being away as well.

Huffing a bit, Simon pushed himself faster as Baki made it to the bottom of the tree and started climbing up the ladder into the tree house. Slightly panting, Simon tighten the strap of his backpack and started climbing up the ladder and once inside, he sat beside his friend and placed the backpack down.

Inside the tree house was remodeled to be homey with a mini couch, two drawers along with a carpet that covered the wooden floor. Baki's father also installed a mini fridge inside the tree house as a way to store drinks and snacks inside.

"What's in the backpack?" Baki asked with a tilt of his head which Simon turn to him before giving him a grin. "Well, I want to try something with you" Simon answered, "I saw my brother doing it with his boyfriend and thought that it might be fun because they were having fun" he explained it to Baki, whom started to look interested. "Oh...how do you play it?" Baki asked as he saw Simon unzip the backpack.

"We need to take our clothes off" Simon said as he pulled away and started undressing himself as Baki started blushing a bit before doing the same. Once they were fully naked, both boys was blushing a bit as they saw each other naked for the first time and was embarrassed, though for some reason, Simon felt something twitch inside his chest at the sight of his best friend's naked form. "Now what?" Baki asked, not a bit fazed by his nakedness which Simon snapped out of his thoughts and blushed a bit more, "Um l-lay down" he told the other. Nodding, Baki soon lay down on the fluffy carpet and looked up at Simon with innocence and curiosity in his eyes.

Feeling something stir in his chest, Simon quickly remembered what he saw from what his brother was doing, he moved over Baki feeling a bit awkward and shy all of the sudden, but he pushed it down. "Simon?" Baki called out as the smaller blinks a bit before reaching to his backpack. "I heard that this makes it easier to have fun" Simon said as he pulled out a small bottle, opening it before squirting some of the gel on his fingers, remembering the way his brother did with his boyfriend.

"Ah!" Baki instantly pushed when he felt something cold pressed against him and looked down to see Simon having his hand against his butt. "W-What are you doing?" Baki asked, slightly confused and shivering at the slight coldness from the gel. "I saw my brother doing this to his boyfriend" Simon told him as he was rubbing the gel on Baki's hole, feeling something twitch at Baki's gasps and shivers.

After smearing the gel, Simon pulled his hand away before moving closer between Baki's legs which he instantly felt something hard poking his thigh and saw what it was. "Its bigger then mine" Baki pointed it out which Simon blushed for some reason before moving Baki's legs around his waist, remembering the position.

As soon as he started to push in, Simon jumped when Baki let out a loud cry of pain. "S-Sorry!" Simon cried out in fear and pulls away while looking down at Baki. The white-haired was slightly shaking while sniffing a bit as he quickly wiped away the tears before looking up at his friend, "I-Its okay Si" Baki softly told him while wrapping his arms around Simon's neck, hugging him. "Y-You can keep going" he added, now preparing himself for the pain.

Simon hesitated for a moment before trusting Baki and started pushing in, burying his face into Baki's chest, feeling him tense up and letting out a gasp. The smaller let out a groan at the unfamiliar sensation before shivering a bit and soon started to move his hips back and forth, instantly bringing both of them an unfamiliar sensation that felt good.

"Ahh~" Baki suddenly moan out, blushing at the sudden sound but held onto Simon as the sensation quickly grew along with the heat in his stomach building up. The smaller groan out louder as he moved a bit faster, feeling something quickly building up. Though they didn't last long until they reached their climax for the first time before regaining their senses five minutes later.

Panting a bit, Baki loosens his grip and looked down, blinking a bit. "D-Did you pee in me?" he asked before noticing something white on his stomach. Simon shook his head at the question, "I-Its called cum" Simon stated as he remembered what it was called from his brother as he looked down at his friend.

"Oh okay....that was fun though" Baki said with a small smile which Simon blushed for some reason before smiling back, "W-Want to do it again?" he asked which Baki quickly nodding.

**(Extra)**

After being giving a ride back home, Simon walked up to the door and opened it to step inside, but once he stepped in, he was instantly stopped by his older brother.

"Were you in my room?" Bodil asked him with a slight angry expression while staring down at Simon.

"Um....no..." Simon slowly told him, shaking his head in denial though it looked like Bodil didn't believe him and narrows his eyes a bit. "You sure?" he pressed.

"Um...." suddenly Simon ran passed Bodil and ran up to his bedroom, hearing his brother shriek a bit and started following him.


	14. 13) Blow Me Away - Septiplier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuuuugh, I literally got nothing with this prompt and even after asking a friend of what it meant (and even though its the freaking same thing as #8 but yeah)
> 
> Just take it!
> 
> And also I'm too lazy to describe of what Jack was wearing so I'll leave you all to imagine what he's wearing so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

The only thing was heard in the bedroom was heavy breathing mixed with soft moans and groans.

"W-Wait" Jack breathed out as he slightly pushed Mark away. "W-What's wrong?" Mark instantly pulled away, hovering over the smaller with a worried expression which made Jack smile before leaning up and lightly kissed his cheek. "I just wanted to show you something that I bought for you" he coos out before slipping out from under Mark and getting out of bed.

"What is it?" Mark asked as he move onto his back, staring at the green-haired man though Jack simply gave him a smile before walking to the bathroom.

It only took five minutes until the bathroom door opened, revealing Jack wearing something else which completely blew Mark by surprise as well as causing him to grow harder since he haven't see Jack dressed like that before.

"You like~" Jack coos out with a seductive smirk which Mark silently nodded, still surprised causing the green-haired to giggle a bit before walking towards the other, quickly straddling him before pulling him into a kiss.


	15. 14) Role Play - Bashdil40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this one xD
> 
> Enjoy

**"Do you know why you're here~"**

Bash slightly shiver at the tone and slightly curled up as best as he could, trembling a bit.

**"Well?"**

Swallowing back his nervousness, Bash slowly turn to face his Master, still trembling a bit from fear. "B-Because I-I tried to e-escape" he quietly said which his Master simply nodded before gently cupping his cheeks and lightly ran his thumb along Bash's cheeks causing the smaller to shiver more at the touch, realizing what was going to happen.

 **"And you know the punishment for breaking my rules~"** his master softly coos with a small smirk causing Bash's heart to speed up in fear before unconsciously tried to back away from his master before stiffening when his master roughly gripped his jawline, stopping him.

 **"Oh Bash~"** his master let out a low seductive purr causing the smaller to shiver at the tone, **"You know that you can't escape me~"**

"N-No! Please no master!" Bash started to cry out in a panic as he tried to break free as he felt his master pinning his wrists down with his tail while feeling him remove the only piece of clothing he was wearing. No matter how hard Bash was struggling, he was no match to his master's strength as the demon simply pulled down his own pants before moving closer, swiftly pushing in causing Bash to gasp out from the sudden intrusion.

Once fully in, the demon barely gave Bash enough time to adjust and started thrusting in and out at a brutal pace while roughly gripping Bash's thighs tight enough to leave bruises.

"AHH! S-STOP!" Bash kept begging as he tried to free his wrists but despite his begging, his body says otherwise which the demon opened his legs wider, going in deeper causing Bash to arch his back with a loud moan suddenly slipping through his lips before he quickly bit his bottom lip.

 **"Let me hear you~"** the demon coos in his ear with a smirk before thrusting in deeper causing Bash to inhale sharply in pleasure.

It soon got harder to contain his sounds as he felt his master firmly grip his member and after a few strokes quickly brought Bash to his climax before he let out a loud scream as he came. Still high on his climax, he felt his master doing a few hard thrusts before feeling him cumming inside while letting out a louder moan at the feeling.

After the blissful feeling faded away, Bash became limp while heavily breathing before feeling his wrists become free which he lowered his arms and looked up at his 'master'

 **"You okay?"** his 'master' asked with a worried expression as hie demonic parts slowly fade away. "Hehe...y-yeah" Bash answered, his voice slightly hoarse from screaming before leaning up and kissing the other's cheek. "Though I'm sure that you left bruises on my thighs" Bash said with a small giggle.

"Eh, I'll heal them" Bodil said with a shrug before pulling out causing Bash to moan at the feeling before smirking down at the smaller. "At least you'll behave now~" Bodil coos out causing Bash to blush before smirking back. "I don't know, I might try to run away~" the smaller retorted causing Bodil to smirk even wider.

"Then I'll have to punish you more~"


	16. 15) Lollipop - CaptainX33n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, decided to post this early
> 
> So yeah, I got lost on this prompt so yeah xD
> 
> Just take this one!
> 
> Enjoy

As X33n was laying on the couch, on his stomach while reading a book, he suddenly heard something behind him.

 _'It sounds like someone sucking on something?'_ he thought as he looked back to see who it was before suddenly freezing up in shock and surprise.

He saw his roommate, Jordan walking in the living room, dressed in his sleep wear and seemingly to be sucking on a lollipop but when X33n caught sight of what kind was it, the older started blushing as well as feeling something twitch which made him glad that he was laying on his stomach.

The older couldn't take his eyes off of the other male until he was noticed.

"Hey X33n" Jordan greeted as he pulled the lollipop out of his mouth, revealing the candy to be a small dildo shaped lollipop. "Um....Hey Jordan.....why do you have that?" X33n greeted back before hesitantly asked the other male while fighting down a blush when he saw Jordan licking the side of the lollipop.

"Mm? Oh Crainer kinda gave it to me as a joke, but jokes on him" Jordan stated with a smirk before pushing most of the candy in his mouth causing X33n to lose control of his blush and he somehow knew that Jordan seen it.

 _'Fucking tease'_ X33n thought as he quickly looked away, looking back to his book though he couldn't focus on the words as he heard suction sounds.

He wished that he could just get up and leave but he doesn't want Jordan to know how much it was affecting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, if you guys seen those kind of lollipops, you'll know how big they are xD
> 
> Comment down of what you think so far and yeah
> 
> Piper out-


	17. 16) Dangerous - Zanvis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it been a while since I last read this ship so yeah and this is my first time writing this ship as well so yeah
> 
> So this is based on MInecraft Diaries but a bit of AU of this so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

_'Stupid overprotective brothers'_ Zane thought as he managed to sneak out of the castle, using the shadow of night as cover.

Ever since Zane had read about the Blue Moon, he had always wanted to experience the feeling that the Blue Moon gave out but because of his older brother being super protective along with his younger brother backing his older brother up, it took a few months for Zane to finally manage to sneak out without getting caught by both his brothers, parents and the guards.

After getting passed the walls of the kingdom, Zane started running through the forest that surrounded the kingdom and made his way to the large meadows, that he found before, since he knew that it was an open area and he could easily see the blue moon.

He was also glad to have his magical cape that could keep him safe.

"Wow..." Zane breathed out as he saw the scenery of the meadows completely change under the blue moon. He could see some of the flowers letting out a soft glow from the moonlight along with the water looking crystal clear. Smiling at the sight, Zane made his way to one of the trees, making sure to now disturb the scenery before sitting down and leaning against the tree. Soon he removed the pack from under the cape, opened it and pulled out a small book along with charcoal pencil, opened the book and soon started to carefully draw the scenery before him.

As Zane was concentrated on his drawing, he didn't notice that he was being watched from across the meadows as well as not hearing the grass crunch under the stranger's feet until he looked up from his book only to jump in surprise when he saw the stranger crouching in front of him.

"Mm!" Zane flinched back while using the book as a shield, even though it won't work, while staring at the stranger in slight fear. Despite the fear, the stranger didn't react to it and instead was staring at the ebony, slightly eyeing him down and by the small glint in the stranger's eye, it seems like they're enjoying what they see.

 **"What a sexy human like yourself doing out here on the Blue Moon~?"** the stranger asked in a deep voice, causing shivers to go down Zane's spine at the sound as well as causing the hairs of the back of his neck to stand up.

Something about the stranger felt....off....but at the same time, the stranger have that.....dangerous vibe to him that attracted Zane to the stranger which scared him a bit.

Swallowing back his nervousness, Zane slightly hide his face behind the notebook, "U-Um....I-I wanted to experience the s-sensation of the b-blue moon" Zane decided to speak the truth in hopes that the stranger wouldn't harm him. "W-What are you doing out here?" Zane asked, almost demanded as he slightly stared at the stranger.

From what he could see, considering that the stranger was wearing a cape with the hood up; he could see dark purple hues glowing underneath the hood along with some strands of white hair peaking out, but that was all Zane could make out.

As Zane was slowly becoming captivated by the strangely sexy and dangerous vibes by the stranger, he didn't realized that he was slowly pulled to his feet by the stranger and being gently pinned against the tree until he was snapped out of it by a dark chuckle and when he once again payed attention, the ebony was shocked to find the stranger with his hood down.

"Mm!?" Zane let out a gasp when he saw the stranger's skin was dark grey along with small horns near the top of his head, which added more to the dangerous vibes.

"W-Who....w-what...?" Zane could barely speak before squeaking a bit when he felt the stranger running his fingers along his own neck, sending more shivers.

**"I'm a demon warlock~"**

Zane heard the other say and tensed up more, remembering when he read about them which caused his heart beating a bit faster.

 **"And I'll give you the best experience of the blue moon~"** the demon warlock said with a deep purr before connecting his lips with Zane's.

**(Morning)**

Letting out a startled gasp, Zane abruptly woke up before quickly shutting his eyes to block out the sunlight and soon felt the soreness kick in a few seconds later.

"Ngh....w-what...?" Zane mutter out as he slowly got used to the light and opened his eyes to find himself back in his bedroom, his mind blank for a few moments before quickly widening his eyes and sat up. "Ack!" Zane felt the soreness being replaced with a sharp pain on his lower back before memories rushed in, causing the ebony to blush bright red.

 _'That was my first time...'_ Zane thought, feeling his cheeks heating up more when he realized that he was naked under the sheets then became glad that no one walked into his bedroom, especially his two brothers barging in.

Then he saw his notebook resting on the side desk before seeing his charcoal pencil inside, acting like a bookmark. Curious, Zane reached towards it, picking it up and opened it to where the pencil was resting and was surprised when he saw writing.

_'I hope you slept well my beautiful raven. The Blue Moon will last for a week so I would be happy to meet you once again tonight. And don't worry, I made sure that I wouldn't be caught by your guards when I brought you back._

_Love_

_Travis'_

"Huh....so that's his name" Zane commented before smiling a bit at the information. _'I guess I'll see you tonight Travis'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still...not sure if I did this correctly but oh well
> 
> Comment down of what you think so far and yeah
> 
> Piper out-


	18. 17) Blood - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhh here's an early oneshot xD
> 
> I tried with my headcannon with Cannibal!Crainer and Grimdark!Ian so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

Crainer was happily eating his snack as he was watching a movie and sometimes laughing at the gruesome parts mostly since his lover was out for most of the day and was waiting for them to come back home.

"Haha, that was stupid" Crainer laughs as he saw one of the actors die in a dumb way before popping another snack in his mouth. But as he was chewing, he suddenly heard the front door open causing him to look over the couch.

"Hey Ia-What happened?" Crainer started to greet when he quickly saw Ian covered in blood and soon asked him, slightly curious.

Ian simply let out a low annoyed growl, his eyes glowing a bit. **"Three humans decided to be dumb by jumping me on my way home"** Ian explained in a clipped tone before starting to remove his jacket since most of the blood was on his shirt, neck and face with some dripping under his shirt.

Crainer was half-listening as he was staring at the blood in a trance and unconsciously licked his lips in a hungry manner. Soon he started to drool a bit when Ian started to remove his shirt, whom was scowling a bit. **"Great"** he grunted out as he stared at his ruined shirt, knowing how difficult washing the blood off was.

"I-Ian?" Crainer shakily called out causing the older to look back to him. "C-Come here" he asked which Ian did and when he was close enough, Ian was caught by surprise when Crainer harshly gripped his arm and pulled him down onto the couch.

Ian was about to growl at the other when he stopped, seeing the blood lust in Crainer's eyes before starting to grin, slightly forgetting about the sight of blood tend to arouse the Dane.

 **"Well?"** Ian started to said, his grin slightly growing, **"Aren't you going to clean it up~"** he asked with a low purr, arousing Crainer more making him softly moan before he started leaning down.

Crainer started running his tongue along Ian's neck and jawline, tasting the delicious blood as well as listening to Ian softly groaning which tempted him. Once he got the blood on the other's neck, Crainer started to move down, licking the blood off of Ian's collarbone and slowly on his chest and stomach while running his fingers along the other's scars and muscles before hearing the groans get a bit louder. Once Crainer got to the waistline, he quickly heard something ripped before noticing that Ian was gripping the seat of the couch tight enough to rip it.

Before he could say anything, Crainer quickly found himself pinned down on the couch with Ian roughly gripping both of his wrists with one hand while the other hand was roughly groping him through his pants, causing the Dane to let out a loud moan before it was muffled by a harsh kiss.


	19. 18) First time - Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit! I'm sorry for not posting this book for......I think four or five weeks but yeah, I kinda got busy with my other book and stuff  
> But anyways, first off, my mind is a bit mushed so sorry if the oneshots isn't that well or something like that, but yeah  
> So yeah  
> Also this is a requested prompt so yeah  
> Enjoy

"You sure you want to keep going?" Bodil said as his hand barely brushed passed the edge of the other's pants, whom slightly shivers at the action.

"Y-Yeah! I-I'm just really nervous..." Simon managed to say while tightly gripping onto Bodil's shoulders and trying to swallow back his nervousness.

Few minutes before, they were doing their usual heavy make-outs when their hands started to wander and soon enough, both of their shirts were off but as soon as the older hooked his fingers into the smaller's pants, Simon quickly stopped him since they haven't made it that far yet.

"Shh, just take your time" Bodil softly said while placing soft kisses along Simon's neck, waiting for him to calm down.

After a few minutes, Simon slowly calmed down enough before reach up and rain his fingers along Bodil's hair while lowering his other hand down, lightly tracing down the older's stomach and stroking the edge of his pants. Soon Simon slid his hand down more causing Bodil to inhale sharply, but not moving as Simon started to pull his pants down, still trembling a bit.

"Mm!" Simon gasp when Bodil suddenly pulled his pants down and quickly gripped his wrist. The older patiently waited for the other's signal, "O-Okay" Simon breathed out as he loosen his grip. "Just relax" Bodil softly told him as he fully undressed the smaller causing him to feel embarrassed and tried to cover himself only for Bodil to stop him before gently kissing him.

As they were kissing, Simon didn't noticed how Bodil lowered his hand until the smaller broke the kiss with a loud gasp when he felt intense pleasure and quickly gripped onto Bodil's upper arms.

Feeling himself twitch from the sound, Bodil started moving his hand up and down, sometimes giving him a slight squeeze along with rubbing his thumb along the slit as Simon's gasp turned into pleasured moans. While Simon was distracted by the pleasure, Bodil reached out towards the bedside table, grabbed the bottle of lube and easily opened it. Once his fingers were lubed up, he looked back to Simon and quickens his pace causing the smaller to nearly scream in pleasure while slightly arching his back causing Bodil to smirk a bit.

Soon Simon let out a yelp when Bodil pushed a single finger in, leaving a small uncomfortable feeling. "Ngh!" wincing a bit, Simon instinctively closed his legs but Bodil stopped him and started rubbing his side in a comforting manner and placing light kisses along his neck and collarbone.

Soon Simon started to relax enough got Bodil to start moving his finger and after a few more small thrusts and strokes, the uncomfortable feeling was quickly replaced with pleasure before suddenly hissing in pain when Bodil suddenly pushed in another finger, leaving behind a small stinging burn. Luckily it didn't take long for Simon to get used to the feeling along with the pain becoming dull enough for him to feel pleasure.

"B-Bodil~" Simon moan out in pleasure as he tangled his fingers in Bodil's hair while unconsciously thrust his hips against Bodil's fingers, bring himself more pleasure. He was feeling so much pleasure that he didn't notice Bodil pushing in his third fingers and stretching him a bit for a few moments before pulling his fingers out and undressing himself.

Simon soon snapped out of his pleasurable haze when he felt strong hands grip his thighs and saw that Bodil was fully naked causing him to quickly see his erection and his face became bright red before trembling a bit.

"Shhh, just relax" Bodil softly said while lightly rubbing his thighs, patiently waiting. Slightly calming himself down, Simon soon wrapped his arms around Bodil's neck and softly kissed him, whom kissed him back.

At first, he felt intense pain which felt like forever before it was slowly replaced with the most intense pleasure that he ever felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for it not being full smut, my brain is still mushed but yeah  
> Also I'm going to post the other oneshots that I missed so yeah  
> Comment down of what you think so far and yeah


	20. 19) Strip - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhh so yeah  
> this is what I came up with for this prompt xD  
> Also this is a requested one so yeah  
> Enjoy

After making out for a few more minutes, Crainer quickly broke the kiss and pulled away before getting off of Ian's lap.

Though as the older was about to say something, he became speechless when he saw Crainer started to slowly remove his shirt in a sensual way, slowly showing more of his soft pale skin which caused Ian's pants to tighten a bit

Soon his hands started to twitch when Crainer had fully removed his shirt, wanting to run his hands along the smooth skin but held himself back as he started to watch Crainer undoing his pants and slowly slid them down along with his boxers. Ian nearly let out a low groan when he caught sight of a tattoo of a small flaming heart located on Crainer's left inner thigh and kept staring until Crainer moved back onto Ian's lap with a knowing smirk.

"Like that~" the Dane coos out which the older instantly knew what he was talking about before slightly gripping onto Crainer's thighs.

"Always a tease huh?"

"Yep~ And you love it~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I'm sure that you guys might have thought of different ideas for this prompt, but oh well *shrugs*  
> Comment down of what you think so far and yeah


	21. 20) Pop - Zanron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going back to this old ship xD so yeah  
> Also you guys would probably figured out how this will go  
> Enjoy

**Riiiiing......Riiiiing......Rii-**

"H-Hello?"

"Hey Aaron, its Aphmau!"

"O-Oh hey Aphmau...w-what's up"

"I just wanted to let you know about the monthly sleepover is tomorrow"

"O-Oh, don't worry Aph **_-wince a bit-_** you k-know that I'll be there"

"Great! Also have you seen Zane? When I tried to visit him, he didn't answer"

"Um...s-sorry but I haven't seen him a-all day **_-grunts a bit-_** "

"You alright Aaron?"

"Y-Yeah! I was just cooking and a-accidentally got burned **_-nervously laughs-_** "

"....I see, anyways if you seen him, make sure to tell him about the sleepover"

"S-Sure, i-if he decides to g-go **_-yelps a bit-_** "

"Got burned again?"

"S-Sorry A-Aph....but I-I need to go"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow"

Quickly hanging up, Aaron suddenly let out a loud groan for a few seconds before breathing heavily, shivering a bit and looked down to see Icy blue eyes, staring up at him with an amused glint in their eyes before pulling away with a pop.

"Did you really have to bite me?" Aaron groan out as he started to fix his pants as Zane move to his feet after swallowing the cum in his mouth and gave the other a sly smirk. "Did you even have to ask" Zane said in a smooth tone causing Aaron to roll his eyes before chuckling a bit and pulled Zane down onto his own lap and lightly kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah  
> Comment down of what you think so far and yeah


	22. 21) Cheat - X33n x Kehaan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, I finally caught up xD  
> Also I tried to post this yesterday, but some problems happened but here it is and I really didn't want tot write an angst just yet so you'll have this instead  
> Enjoy

"Haha, I win again" X33n happily said with a smug smirk while Kehaan was sitting beside him with his arms crossed and his cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

Currently, the couple was just hanging out at X33n's house and spent most of their day, playing video games and having fun though halfway through one of the games, X33n was beating Kehaan at every round, which annoyed Kehaan.

X33n couldn't help but let out a laugh when he heard Kehaan growling in a cute way before petting him on the head, "Aww~ Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll beat me next round" the older male stated with a smile causing Kehaan to growl louder before stopping when he had a sudden idea. 'Fine' Kehaan sign to him, fighting back a smirk.

Soon they started a new round and soon enough, X33n was slowly winning but halfway through the round, Kehaan suddenly paused the game.

"Mm?" X33n was confused and when he turn to ask, his face started to turn red when the smaller started to climb onto his lap and sat down, right on X33n's groin. "K-Kehaan" X33n groan out, blushing even more, 'It's more comfortable' Kehaan sign to him before un-pausing the game which the older quickly grip his own controller and focused on the game.

Though it didn't take long for X33n to lose focus when he felt Kehaan squirming a bit to make himself more comfortable and unknowingly grinds himself against X33n's groin. He had to bite his bottom lip to silence a loud groan when he felt the other grinding down harder, causing him to harden a bit.

His mind became a bit hazy from lust as he tried to remain focused but quickly failing as he soon became focused on the friction.

Though before he could cum, X33n quickly snapped out of the lustful haze when he heard **_'Player 2 Won'_** coming from the game and looked at the television to find his character lose.

'I won" Kehaan sign to him with a small smirk when he looked back to the older. "Y-You cheated" X33n groan out as he buried his face against Kehaan's neck, feeling the smaller laugh a bit.


	23. 22) Tease - Skylox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh, it been a while since I last wrote this ship, but yeah
> 
> Enjoy

_'Ugh, does he REALLY have to wear those shorts'_ Sky mentally groan out as he saw his boyfriend wearing those short booty shorts which showed off his smooth legs, considering that it was a very hot day.

The older male was openly staring at the headphone-wearing male, whom was doing some light training in the training grounds and seemingly working up some sweat since Sky could plainly see Ty's shirt clinging to his chest and a small layer of sweat made his legs shine a bit, though it also made the booty shorts cling to his hips and ass, making it pop out more.

Licking his lips a bit, Sky kept staring at the smaller male with lust as he saw Ty starting to do some stretching, showing off his flexibility, causing a small twitch in his pants. He was also glad that it was just himself and Ty in the training grounds, even though Sky made sure that he was out of sight.

Soon he saw Ty straightening himself before walking to one of the benches and soon saw him removing his shirt, having a bit of difficulty, and saw his chest and stomach shining a bit from the sweat. Sky let out a low groan as he felt himself harden a bit and quickly saw Ty picking up a water bottle and started to drink it for a few moments before using his shirt to wipe some of the sweat off of his face.

Soon Sky snapped out of his staring when he heard Ty suddenly laughing out before nearly jumping in shock and surprise when he finally noticed Ty staring at his hiding spot.

"I hope you liked the view!" Ty yelled out towards Sky with a smirk before starting to walk into the building while having his shirt over his shoulder and slightly swaying his hips a bit.

 _'He fucking knew that I was here!?'_ Sky groan out while watching Ty leave and decided to punish him for teasing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that's all I got for this prompt
> 
> Comment down of what you think so far and yeah


	24. 23) Bruises - Skyhds90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like the after effect so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

"Come on Simon! It's just a small swim in this hot day" Bodil whine out while trying to convince Simon to take a dip in a lake that was by their house. He managed to convince Baki with ease but with Simon, Bodil had to whine out and completely bug him until Simon finally agrees.

"Ugh....fine, I'll join you guys" Simon groan out while rolling his eyes as Bodil let out a happy cheer.

Soon enough all three of them were at the edge of the lake, all three of them were only in their boxers since they don't have swimming trucks and only Simon was wearing a sleeve-less shirt.

"Aren't you hot in that?" Bodil asked him while being in the water with Baki swimming around behind him. Slightly scowling a bit, Simon tugged his shirt down a bit, "I'm fine Bodil" he told him before starting to step into the water, shivering a bit from the coldness.

It didn't take long for the three of them to have a water fight and having fun swimming in the lake which they quickly lost track of the time until Baki noticed that the sun was starting to set.

As he was about to tell the other two, he soon noticed Simon by the edge of the lake, stretching a bit which caused his shirt to rise up a bit which Baki instantly saw something causing him to slightly freak out.

"Simon! What happened there!?" Baki cried out catching their attention. "What?" Bodil asked before instantly seeing what Baki saw, "Mm!? What happened!?" he exclaimed as he quickly moved towards Simon, whom quickly caught up of what they were talking about and quickly pulled his shirt down, blushing a bit. "I-It's nothing" Simon quickly told them but Bodil didn't care as he forcefully lifted Simon's shirt, revealing a bruise on Simon's left hip which some of it was hidden by his boxers.

"Who did this to you!?" Bodil started to panic, "Did Sky hit you!? If he did then I'm going to fuck ki-!"

"He didn't hurt me or anything!" Simon yelled out, interrupting him while his blush slowly grew, "It was from l-last night" he soon explained to Bodil before quickly pushing him off. "And stop freaking out about everything" he quickly said, glaring at the older before getting out of the lake.


	25. 24) Tongue - CaptainSparklez x Derp Ssundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this ship xD
> 
> also TrollCraftverse so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

"So how long are you going to stare at the sunset?"

"Mm...until its gone"

Jordan slightly hum at the answer before leaning back against his hands as he was watching the sunset alongside with Derp.

After a long day, Jordan had decided to climb up the tree he was living up which he found his friend/boyfriend already there and was simply watching the sun slowly setting.

Though as Jordan turn to look, he couldn't help but be in awe at the sight, seeing how Derp let out a soft glow due to the setting sun. Soon Jordan suddenly leaned over and lightly kissed Derp, whom let put a startled yelp at the sudden action before snapping out of it and kissed him back while reaching up and running his fingers through Jordan's hair.

Letting out a soft groan from the tugging feeling, Jordan slowly lowered the other onto his back while moving over him, still kissing. Soon Derp let out a soft moan when Jordan pushed his tongue in and started exploring his mouth, drawing out more moans from the smaller while slightly tightening his grip on Jordan's hair. After drawing out a few more moans, Jordan broke the kiss before moving down and started licking and sucking on Derp's neck, quickly finding his sweet spot which caused the smaller to moan out louder with a small arch.

"Ah~ J-Jordan~" Derp moan out in pleasure before gasping when Jordan slipped his right hand under the other's shirt and lightly ran his nails down his stomach. He quickly let out a moan when he suddenly felt something warm and wet brush against his stomach and quickly realized that Jordan managed to lift his shirt up without him knowing.

Chuckling a bit, Jordan slightly moved up and lightly bit down on Derp's left nipple, drawing out a loud moan before moving down, easily undoing Derp's pants before pulling them along with his boxers down enough to expose his member. "J-Jordan!" Derp nearly screamed out when Jordan ran his tongue along the side and when he tried buckling his hips, Derp found out that Jordan had them pinned down as he kept licking both the side and the tip in a slow, torturous pace which drove Derp crazy.

"C-Come on" Derp whine out as he was slightly tugging the other's hair, receiving a low groan. Slightly tightening his grip on Derp's hips, Jordan started wrapping his lips around the tip and started bobbing his head back and forth while running his tongue underneath and sometimes pushing the tip of his tongue in the slit, drawing Derp crazy with pleasure.

Derp tried to hold back his climax but was quickly failing as Jordan quickly pushed him to his climax.

"J-Jordan!" he cried out as he quickly came while tightening his grip. Jordan slightly jumped from the sudden reaction, but quickly swallowed the cum before pulling away and looked up.

"C-Curse your talented tongue" Derp said between pants causing Jordan to chuckle before moving up and lightly kissed him, "But you like it~"


	26. 25) Strangers - Mitch x Simon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I decided to change the update to both Mondays and Thursdays mostly to finish this faster so yeah and also if I do miss on either days, I'll do a double post so yeah
> 
> Anyways, I'm bringing this ship back (probably for a few prompts TwT so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

"So how long will they get here?" Mitch asked his friend as he was leaning against the oak fences. "Mm? They'll be here soon, Bodil messaged me that he would be a bit late" Jerome told him with a grin causing Mitch to grin back before turning to look over the fence. _'Hopefully they get here soon'_ Mitch thought, somehow excited to meet new people, especially Jerome's other friends.

As he was lost in thought, his mind slowly wanders back to last week to where he, Jerome and the others decided to hang out at one of the night clubs, just having fun.

Throughout the night, Mitch had been taking small sips from his drink just enough to be tipsy. Even though he was tipsy, he was still sober enough to notice someone else at the club which he had fun dancing with and soon remembered taking the person back to his place to have some more 'fun'. He could still remember how responsive the other person was as well as their soft moans and screams of pleasure along with how tight they were, but the most mesmerizing thing was their eyes with their unique color. It was a shame that he didn't get the other's name since the next morning, Mitch had found himself alone in his bed with just a note saying that it was fun and wanted to meet up again sometimes later.

 _'Yet I haven't found him'_ Mitch thought with a small frown before sighing out but stopped when he heard Jerome letting out a happy cheer and looked back to see two new people.

"You finally made it!" Jerome happily cheered as he pulled one of them into a bear hug causing them to laugh a bit. "Haha! Sorry, I had to convince Simon to join us" he said as they pulled away.

Though as Mitch walked up to them to introduce himself, he suddenly made eye contact to someone with unique eyes which he would never forget and froze up. _'Its him'_ he thought as he barely noticed Jerome introducing him to the others.

"Sup Mitch, I'm Bodil and this is my friend Simon" Bodil happily introduced himself with a grin though Mitch barely gave him a nod as he was still staring at Simon whom stared back.

He saw the smaller gain a knowing expression for a second before it faded away. "Hello" Simon greeted him acting like they were meeting for the first time even though Mitch could see a small knowing glint in his eyes.

 _'What a surprising turn of events'_ Mitch thought as a small smirk appeared.


	27. 26) Tackle - SetoSolace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Heavily breathing, Seto kept running through the woods while hearing faint growls behind him.

 _'I wish I knew the way around these woods!'_ he mentally yelled out as he took a sharp turn though he nearly jumped when he heard the growling getting louder and rustling of the trees getting louder as well.

 _'Damn it!'_ he thought as he tried to push himself to move faster but he found himself getting tired pretty fast.

But before he could realize, Seto was suddenly tackled down and pinned down onto his stomach for a few seconds before being flipped around and quickly had his wrists pinned above his head. "Ngh" groaning a bit, Seto opened his eyes and looked up to see a man hovering above him with his blonde hair slightly messy from the wind brushing against them while his blue eyes letting out a soft glow and having a small grin, revealing some of his sharp teeth. The blonde man was slightly breathing heavily as he slightly tighten his grip on Seto's wrists as his wings was open and covering both of them.

They stared at each other for a few minutes until the man leaned down and kissed Seto, whom happily kissed back before pulling away with Seto now smirking up at the man.

"Almost lost you twice" the man stated with a deep chuckle causing Seto to stick his tongue up at him, "Learned from the best, Brice" he answered which Brice chuckles more before kissing him once more while moving his free hand up Seto's shirt, receiving a moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this, since Brice is a dragon hybrid, they have a mating ritual to where the chosen mate have to try to outrun the dragon hybrid that chose them like challenging them
> 
> So yeah
> 
> Comment down of what you think so far and yeah


	28. 27) Feed - Skyhds90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhh....I was so lost of how to write this so I took an existing oneshot with a popsicle since its kinda like food so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

"Hey Simon, want a taste?"

The younger slightly raised his eyebrow while questionably at Sky, whom was holding out his popsicle towards him with a small smirk in a daring way.

Simon slightly puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, _'He thinks that I can't do it! Well I'm no pussy_ ' he thought before quickly coming up with an idea and suddenly smirks before reaching out, grabbing Sky's wrist and pulled it close.

Sky inhaled sharply, surprised that Simon didn't backed down before becoming shocked when he saw Simon slowly licking the side of the popsicle in a seductive manner and watching him with a small glint of lust in his eyes. _  
_

 _'Oh shit....'_ Sky couldn't help but think that as he was watching, feeling something twitch in his pants along with the blood rushing down to his groin. Soon he started blushing heavily when Simon started sucking on the tip of the cold treat, making suction noises along with some of the juice dripping down his chin which Sky couldn't help but replace it with something else.

When he saw Simon starting to deep throat it, Sky suddenly passed out as blood started dripping from his nose. Luckily Simon managed to take the popsicle from Sky's grip and smirks a bit.

"Sucker" Simon laughs as he leaned back while continuing to eat the cold treat while ignoring the unconscious twitching man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, got stuck on this so yeah
> 
> Comment down of what you think so far and yeah


	29. 28) Trail - Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh, this is all I came up with for this prompt so yeah
> 
> Mostly the aftereffect
> 
> Enjoy

"Finally awake huh?" Ghost pointed out with a smirk as Simon slightly stumbled into the kitchen, yawning a bit. He was simply wearing a large shirt and shorts that reached down to his mid-thighs.

"S-Shut up" Simon said between yawns while flipping him off before walking to the counter where the coffee maker was and soon reached up to open one of the cabinet to grab a mug but as he was grabbing one, both his shirt and shorts rose up a bit which Ghost quickly noticed something.

"Hey Simon, what are those?" Ghost asked as he was already standing up and had lifted Simon's shirt up, slightly worried that he might have a bruise or something but he was completely surprise of what he found instead.

He could saw a small trail of bite marks on his back coming down from between his shoulder blades and disappearing from under his shorts. And the cyborg could take a guess of where the bite marks came from.

"Ghost!?" shrieking a bit, Simon quickly turned around and hit Ghost on the head with the hammer that he pulled out from nowhere, which Ghost still tried to figure out where he kept the hammer.


	30. 29) Candles - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh so yeah first off, I was sooooo lost of how to do this so yeah and also this was supposed to be a request for my other book, but things happened and I couldn't come up with a way to write it with this prompt but since this prompt was next, I decided on this so yeah
> 
> Also AU of Crainer being a prince and Ian being a thief so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

_'Annnnd finished'_ Crainer thought as he lit up the last candle that was placed on the table. _'Everything is going to be perfect'_ he thought with a big smile along with a small blush on his cheeks of what was about to happen.

Since his parents were visiting the neighboring kingdom, the prince took advantage of their absence to set up a romantic night for himself and his lover by using the candles that some of his maids had told him that would spice up the romantic mood......and maybe have some extra fun with the candles.

Crainer let out a soft moan while shivering in anticipation, _'I can't wait for that'_ he thought with a giggle before suddenly turning to the window when he heard a knock and started to grin when he saw that it was his lover and ran to the window, opening it.

"Ian~" Crainer happily said as he hugged the thief whom hugged back while picking him up. which the prince wrapped his legs around the other's waist, and stepping into the room. Chuckling a bit, Ian soon placed Crainer down before kissing his forehead, "Miss me already?" the thief coos out which the prince nodded with a blush, "Y-Yeah" the prince answered before leaning up and kissed the older, whom gently kissed back.

Soon the kiss became passionate as they quickly moved to the bed as things became more heated.


	31. 30) On the edge - Cranklez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh so yeah, again got confused of the prompt but yeah
> 
> Also it been a while since I wrote this ship xD
> 
> Enjoy

"Come on" Crainer whine out as he felt the vibrator stop just before he could cum and even if he could, he'll just go through another dry orgasm due to the cock ring. Whining more, he turned his head to the side and saw Jordan sitting behind him and having a smirk on his face. "What's wrong~" Jordan coos out as he was lightly running his fingers along Crainer's back, causing him to shiver at the light touches, "You know that I'm not stopping you from cumming~" he added as the smirk slightly grew which the smaller groan out.

"F-Fuck yo-OOOOH!" Crainer let out a loud moan as the vibration started up and pressed against his prostate while Jordan was firmly rubbing the tip of his member which caused the pleasure to shoot up, making him reach his climax.

But instead of stopping like before, Crainer was surprised to find that Jordan managed to remove the cock ring before turning the vibration up high causing Crainer to instantly cum after six dry orgasm. "AHHH!" he shrieks out in pleasure while quickly squirming around a bit before heavily breathing and if it wasn't for Jordan holding him up, the smaller would have fallen on the bed.

"Ugh..." Crainer couldn't muster enough strength as Jordan untied his wrists and removed the vibrator before picking up the dazed man. "Feels good?" the older male asked him with a small smirk which Crainer didn't respond back, still dazed from the intense pleasure.


	32. 31) Dominant - Bodil x Baki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one xD so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

If anyone take a glance of the couple, they would instantly assume that Bodil would be the dominant one mostly because of his height and body structure compared to Baki's height, which he reached up to Bodil's shoulders, and slightly petite structure along with Bodil's bold and loud personality and Baki's quiet and slightly shy personality. Therefore, people automatically assume that Bodil will be the dominant of the relationship, but there is a saying; never judge the book by its cover.

Xxxxx

"M-More~" Bodil let out a loud whine while squirming and tugging on the binds on his wrists.

Currently, Bodil was laying on the bed, fully naked while having both his wrists and ankles tied down at each corner of the bed along with a leather collar around his neck. On his neck around the collar, chest and stomach was covered in bite marks, some of them were slightly bleeding.

Letting out a soft chuckle, Baki lightly ran his fingers along Bodil's side, causing the older man to shiver at the cold sensation even though it felt very good against his heated skin. "Come on Bodil, you can beg better than that~" Baki coos out before nibbling on Bodil's jawline while circling his finger around Bodil's left nipple. "Well?" Baki asked once again while running his other hand along Bodil's stomach causing him to moan while arching his back a bit.

"I-I want more M-Master" Bodil soon said between moans and pants before letting out a gasp when Baki suddenly removed the vibrator out. "Good boy~" the albino purrs out with a small smirk before moving between Bodil's legs, but stopped. Luckily he didn't have to wait as Bodil started to squirm, whining a bit. "P-Please~" he whines out before letting out a loud moan as Baki started pushing in as fast as he could since he knew that Bodil doesn't like the slowness before leaning down and roughly kissing the other, whom instantly kissed back, letting out a muffled moan.

Soon Baki started running his fingers along Bodil's skin with one hand while tightly gripping his hip with another as he started thrusting in and out at a pace that he knew Bodil loves since he heard the older letting out squeaks and moans of pleasure before leaving more bite marks on Bodil's collarbone and chest.

"H-Harder Master!" Bodil begged before letting out louder moans as Baki did what he asked, bringing him more pleasure. The thrusting along with the cold sensation brushing against every sensitive spots quickly brought Bodil closer to his climax, but he held it back.

Groaning at the squeezing feeling, Baki suddenly gripped Bodil's member and started pumping him, "Don't hold back" Baki nearly growls out which caused the older to shiver, but tried to hold back which he quickly failed.

"AHHH!" Bodil nearly screamed out as he quickly came between them. Baki let out a loud groan at the tightening feeling and thrusts in one last time before cumming inside, sinking his nails into Bodil's side, nearly breaking the skin.

After the blissful moment passed, Baki soon started to take care of Bodil after untying him while placing light kisses on every bite mark while the older man was enjoying the gentle touches.


	33. 32) Painful - Derpkipz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind went completely blank so yeah, this will be a really short oneshot
> 
> I mean, I could probably do more with this, but yeah *shrugs*
> 
> Enjoy

"Ugh!"

A sharp cry of pain quickly brought Husky out of his lust and quickly tensed up, being still to not cause Derp more pain.

Due to their lust, Husky had forgotten to prepare Derp which made the Mudkip a bit angry at himself.

"Want me to stop?" Husky asked him as he felt Derp slightly sinking his nails into his own back from the pain as he was getting ready to pull out. Inhaling sharply, Derp quickly shook his head before pulling the other closer while clenching his teeth a bit from the sharp pain. "J-Just give me a few minutes" Derp said in a strained voice while leaning against Husky's shoulder.

Slightly nodding a bit, the Mudkip started leaving light kisses along Derp's neck and jawline while rubbing his sides as a way to distract him from the pain. Nearly five minutes had passed until Derp gave an okay to move which Husky started to move at a slow pace, making sure to give Derp only pleasure.


	34. 33) Bliss - Setolox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another short oneshot so yeah
> 
> Can't wait until I get to the more interesting prompts tbh
> 
> Enjoy

After finally catching his breath, Ty slightly lifted himself off of the smaller male before looking down to see Seto slightly unresponsive which made Ty smile a bit, feeling satisfied that he pushed Seto far enough for him to feel bliss.

Making sure not to bother him too much, Ty slowly pulled out which he received a softly moan from Seto before using the covers to clean Seto up since the older male was too lazy to get some wet rags from the bathroom.

Even though he was being gentle, Seto still let out some breathy moans every time Ty brush against any of his sensitive spots until he got everything before the older lays down and pulled Seto close, whom still have a blissful expression.

"Sleep" Ty softly coos while gently stroking Seto's cheek which the smaller managed to slowly nod before pressing himself against Ty before slowly falling asleep.


	35. 34) Loud - Ghostdil40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I could have used another oneshot that I already written that fit the prompt, but I just decided to write a new one so yeah xD
> 
> Enjoy

"Ugh, come on!" Bodil whine out as he felt his climax dying down, leaving him frustrated and started thrusting his hips upwards, trying to get more pleasure only for strong hands to grip his hips and pinning them down causing Bodil to groan out, getting more frustrated before looking up at the blonde.

"Alex!" Bodil whine out as he started tugging on the handcuffs that was attached to the headboard which caused Ghost to let out a low chuckle before moving his hand up. "You know what you need to do~" Ghost coos out while pinching the left nipple causing Bodil to let out a loud moan before gripping the rails of the headboard.

"Please..." Bodil whimpers out as he tried to move his hips, but he barely moved so he started to squirm around a bit while Ghost was watching in amusement. Soon enough Bodil gave up and slightly trembles as he looked up at Ghost, swallowing a bit.

"C-Come on Alex" Bodil started to beg as he hooked his legs around Ghost's hips, "P-Please j-just fuck me! Please just make me cum! I really need it!" he soon started to cry out as he started to squirm once again, causing the bed to shake a bit, sometimes hitting the wall. Soon enough his begging became desperate along with him speaking in his native language which Ghost took pity of him and quickly lifted Bodil's left leg up, leaving them on his own shoulder which caused Bodil to let out a loud moan at the new angle before letting out a chocked moan when Ghost roughly thrust in, instantly hitting his prostate.

"ALEX!" Bodil cried out in pleasure as the blonde was doing hard precise thrusts, hitting the other's prostate at every thrust which quickly drew Bodil closer to his climax. The thrusts also brought out loud screams and moans of pleasure along with the bed hitting the wall.

"I-I'M CUMMING!" Bodil screams out as he suddenly came between them causing Ghost to let out a low groan before thrusting in one more time and cumming inside which caused Bodil to moan out loudly at the sensation.

After a few minutes, they were both breathing heavily before Ghost reached up and unlocked the handcuffs, causing Bodil to wrap his arms around Ghost's neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. Letting out a muffled groan, Ghost roughly kissed him back as they started up again.


	36. 35) Do That Again - Skylox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this leans more to they're other half, mostly Skybrine and Enderlox but with Enderlox being dominant xD
> 
> So yeah
> 
> Also I hope I did this correctly but yeah
> 
> Enjoy

**"Urgh!"**

After hearing the sound that they never heard before, both men tensed up in shock at the sudden sound for a few seconds before the male beneath reached up and scratched the same spot between the other's wings, causing them to let out a mixture of a moan and growl.

**"Sky~"**

The hybrid slightly smirks at the sound, somehow feeling powerful at the small control he have before suddenly running his nails across the spot causing the enderdragon hybrid to let out a deep moan before harshly snapping his hips forwards instantly making Sky moan out in pleasure before suddenly gripping the base of Enderlox's left wing with his other hand which caused the enderdragon hybrid to tensed up with a low growl.

Soon he slightly sank his claws into the ground for a bit of leverage before snapping his hips forwards at a rough pace causing Sky to scream out and moan in pleasure at the roughness. "AH!" he moan out while tightening his grip around the base of Enderlox's left wing as well as running his nails along the spot between his wings which caused the enderdragon hybrid to lose control of his instincts.

Soon Enderlox let out a deep growl before leaning down and sinking his teeth into Sky's neck which triggered his climax causing the brine hybrid to scream out while cumming between them. The enderdragon hybrid let out a muffled growl before thrusting in as deep as he could before cumming inside causing Sky to moan out at the feeling, slightly sinking his nails into the spot, nearly breaking skin.

After a few minutes, Enderlox slowly removes his teeth from the other's neck before running his tongue along the bite causing Sky to shiver a bit before lightly running his nails around Enderlox's left wing making him growl a bit.

 **"Do that again"** Enderlox said in a low raspy tone which caused the brine hybrid to softly moan as he felt the other's member twitch a bit before lightly scratching the spot between Enderlox's wings as they started up once more.


	37. 36) All Night Long - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I already wrote this for my other book, might as well post that here
> 
> So yeah
> 
> Enjoy

"Ngh...I-Ian~" Crainer moan out as he gripped Ian's hair, feeling the other lightly biting down and sucking on different parts of his neck.

He soon felt the other lightly chuckling against his neck before Ian pulled away and started to remove the Dane's clothes while leaving kisses along the smooth skin. Crainer let out a whine as he felt Ian brushing his fingers against his clothed member. "C-Come on" Crainer whine out, giving Ian's hair a sharp tug, making the older growl out before fully removed the rest of his clothes and roughly kissed him.

Soon Crainer quickly removed Ian's clothes, wanting them off which the older quickly helped before placing his hands under Crainer's knees, lifting his legs slightly.

"Want prep?" Ian asked as he removed one of his hands, but stopped when Crainer quickly shook his head, tightening his grip. "No! I want you!" the Dane whine out making Ian slightly smirk before positioning himself and slightly waited for a reaction.

"Stop teasing me!" Crainer growl out, slightly hitting Ian's lower back before letting out a loud moan when Ian manage to push in in one thrust, instantly hitting the Dane's prostate.

"AHH~ Yes!" Crainer moan out, lightly dragging his nails along Ian's scalp, making him groan out in pleasure before lifting the smaller's legs up more before doing slow and hard thrusts, slowly bringing Crainer to his climax.

"T-Too quick" Crainer whimpers as he felt his climax coming quicker than he would have liked. Then he let out a moan as he felt a rough hand pumping him in tune to the thrusts.

"Just because you finished first doesn't me I'll stop" Ian whispered in his ear making Crainer shiver a bit before letting out a louder moan when the older thrusts in harder and lightly rubbing his thumb along the smaller's slit which triggered his climax.

"MM!" Crainer let out a loud moan, quickly cumming on his stomach and Ian's hand. But before he could recover, Crainer let out a yelp as he gripped Ian's shoulders as the older swiftly moved back, pulling the Dane on top of him, with his hands on Crainer's hips while Crainer was straddling Ian which caused Ian to push in even deeper.

"Ohhh~" Crainer moan out at the feeling before letting out a gasp when he felt Ian squeezing his hips. "Ride me" Ian said with a smirk before leaning down and placed his mouth on the smaller's left nipple and gave it a sensual suck making Crainer shiver at the sensation before tightening his grip on Ian's shoulders and slowly lifted himself and lowering, repeating the same motion while letting out soft moans and whimpers of pleasure.

Slowly he started to move faster and soon enough, he started bouncing up and down hard with his right hand tightly gripping the older's shoulder as leverage while his left hand tightly gripping Ian's hair and moaning out the other's name in pleasure.

Ian was gripping Crainer's hips tightly while helping him move as well as leaving bite marks along the Dane's chest, shoulders and neck, some of the marks slightly bleeding though Crainer isn't even bothered by the pain, too blinded by the pleasure.

Getting slightly tired at the speed, Ian tighten his grip and did a hard thrust upward when Crainer slam down at the same time, causing the Dane to let out a scream when his prostate was hit. "I-IAN!" Crainer cried out as he tighten his grip, sinking his nails into the older's shoulder as he quickens his pace as he felt the knot in his stomach tighten more.

Letting out a groan at the tightening feeling, Ian moved his right hand and started pumping the smaller and thrusts up harder, making the Dane scream out more.

After a few hard thrusts and pumps, Crainer let out a loud moan and quickly cumming on Ian's stomach, violently trembling from the intense pleasure before barely feeling rough hands grip his thighs and let out a yelp when he was harshly pushed back onto the bed, flipped around onto his stomach before feeling a rough grip on his hair and before he could say anything, Crainer let out a scream when Ian forcefully pushed back in.

"I-IAN!" Crainer cried out as he tightly gripped the pillow, letting out loud moans and pants, feeling Ian thrusting in hard and fast while letting out low groans and grunts.

"Shhh~" Ian coos out before leaning down and started sucking and biting on Crainer's neck as his thrusts became faster. "OHH~" Crainer moans out as he pushed his hips back, wanting more which Ian didn't deny him and soon gripped the Dane's thigh and slightly lifted his leg, groaning out when he felt his member tighten more from the angle.

"I-Ian! P-Please! AH!" Crainer started begging as he sank his nails into the pillow. Slightly growling, Ian slightly sat up and pinned down Crainer before thrusting in even harder, getting closer to his climax.

"MMM~" Crainer bit down on the pillow, moaning out as he quickly came on the bed sheets and suddenly flinched in surprise when Ian thrusts in deep enough and came inside while letting out a loud groan.

After a few minutes of the pleasure feeling and loud panting, instead of pulling out, Ian simply rearranged themselves to where he was laying on his side while holding Crainer close.

"Ngh..." Crainer softly panting, feeling the pleasure quickly replaced with tiredness and leans back against Ian. "Look like we did it all night" Ian said with a slight smirk which Crainer looked at the time and saw that he was right. "Oh....t-time do fly by when you're having fun right?" Crainer said with a tired grin, hearing Ian chuckle a bit before leaning down, nuzzling his neck.

It was a few minutes passed six in the morning as the couple quickly fell asleep.


	38. 37) Moment of Weakness - Ghosthds90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew one down, two to do so yeah just bee trying to catch up and stuff
> 
> Also got a bit stuck on this prompt so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

"Ugh who could be knocking at this time of night" Ghost grumbled to himself as he was walking down the stairs and towards the front door.

It was nearly ten at night as Ghost just finished showering and barely got dressed in his pajamas pants when he heard rapid knocking downstairs.

Once he opened the door, he was surprised to find his friend, Simon, standing there in only a shirt, shorts and was barefooted but the thing that caught his eye the most was his tear-stained face.

"Simon? What's wrong" Ghost asked as his annoyance was replaced with concern as he reach out towards the smaller but was taken by surprise when Simon burst into tears before lunging towards the blonde, sobbing into his chest. Now becoming more worried, Ghost easily picked the smaller male up before walking back into the house while closing the front door behind him before walking to the living room and sat on the couch.

While comforting the smaller Bulgarian, Ghost managed to pick up of what the other way saying and he was furious.

Finding out that your boyfriend of three years was cheating on you through text messages really hit Simon hard.

Soon the cyborg lifted his head and started wiping the tears away, "Shhh.....everything will be okay" Ghost softly said as he was comforting Simon, whom was now quiet while staring at the blonde.

Suddenly something clicked in Simon's mind causing him to instantly lean up and kissed Ghost causing him to let out a muffled gasp in which Simon quickly pushed his tongue in while moving onto the blonde's lap and cupping his jawline. It didn't take long for Ghost to snap out of his shock before quickly breaking the kiss but Simon started to move down, placing kisses and nips along the other's jawline and neck causing Ghost to groan out before quickly stopping him.

"W-Wai-"

"Please Ghost!" Simon quickly interrupted him in a distressed tone, "I need something to distract me" he whimpered out while clenching on his shoulders.

There was silence for a few seconds before Ghost pulled Simon close and soon moved him onto his back against the couch while moving his hand up and kissed him. Letting out a moan, Simon desperately kissed him back while tangling his fingers into Ghost's hair.

Even though he knew that he shouldn't do it, Ghost also knew that Simon needed it and couldn't refuse his friend.


	39. 38) Traditional - Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just assume that this is what it meant for the prompt so yeah, just decided to use another oneshot from another book since it kinda fits this prompt
> 
> two down one to go until I'm finally caught up
> 
> Enjoy

Light laughter and a door opening before closing was hear throughout the room as the newlyweds tumbled into the room with happy grins on their face.

Quickly turning on the lights, Bodil turned to his new husband and lightly kissed him, smiling when he felt Simon kiss back. After a few minutes they pulled away with small smiles on their face, "You know I love you right?" Bodil said with a grin making Simon shake his head, still smiling, "I know, I love you too" the younger said before kissing his cheek while placing his hands on Bodil's shoulders. "Though, you do look good in that dress~" Bodil soon coos out as he looked over his husband with a smirk making Simon blush before lightly pushing him, "S-Shut up, Ashley was very convincing" Simon slightly explained with a light blush on his face.

"Well, I'm glad for that" Bodil said as he grabbed the other's hand before giving him a twirl while enjoying the view.

The dress definitely showed off his curves beautifully which stopped around his hips which the dress started to flare out and reached down to his feet.

After the twirl, Bodil pulled Simon close and gently kissed him.

As they were kissing, Bodil's hand slowly trailed down Simon's bare shoulders and down his back before touching the back of his dress and soon started kissing down to Simon's neck while slowly unzipping the dress. Simon soon let out a soft moan before moving his hand up and slowly sliding Bodil's tuxedo jacket off of his shoulder. After removing it, Bodil let it fall to the ground as he slowly tugged the dress down, letting it fall to the ground before pulling Simon to the bed. Once on the bed, Bodil pulled away to stare down at Simon, whom was only wearing white panties and thigh-length silk white stockings.

"Still can't believe that you're wearing this, but I'm not complaining~" Bodil coos out with a smirk causing Simon to blush and quickly pulled his husband down, kissing him.

As they were kissing, Bodil softly ran his hands down Simon's sides and down to the edge of the panties, lightly tracing his finger along the edge before roughly grabbing the sides and ripped it causing Simon to squeak through the kiss.

"H-Hey!?" Simon yelped with his face bright red making Bodil laugh and threw the ripped fabric to the side and eyed his husband with a smirk. "I-I can't be the only one naked" Simon stuttered out before reaching up and quickly unbuttoning Bodil's long-sleeve shirt before removing it with the older's help.

Soon both men were naked, with the exception of Simon's thigh-length stockings and Bodil soon lean down, placing light kisses along Simon's jawline and and lightly biting down his neck, making him moan out softly while lightly running his fingers along Bodil's chest. As Simon was distracted, Bodil slowly spread the other's legs and moved forwards making Simon flinch before pulling away.

"Just relax~" Bodil coos out as he was lightly rubbing the smaller's hips as Simon took a few deep breath to calm himself down as well as forcing himself to relax before burying his face into Bodil's neck. Lightly gripping his hips, Bodil soon positions himself and decided to do it quickly and instantly pushed all in one go and when he did, he heard Simon let out a loud pained gasp and felt his nails sink into his skin.

"Shhh..." Bodil softly coos as he was lightly rubbing his hip with one hand and started pumping him slowly with another to get his mind off of the pain. Simon let out a pained whimper as he was lightly trembling while trying to get used to the pain which lasted for five minutes until the pain died down enough to ignore it as Simon placed his shin on Bodil's shoulder before letting out a soft moan, feeling a thumb brush against the slit and unconsciously buckle his hips upward which caused a shiver of pleasure to shoot up his spine.

"Ahh~" Simon moan out as he lightly wrapped his legs around Bodil's waist, pulling him closer. Letting out a low groan at the new feeling, Bodil tightens his grip and started to slowly thrust in and out, being careful of not bringing more pain, but was happy to hear Simon letting out moans of pleasure than pain.

"Mm~ F-Faster..." Simon managed to say through his moans as he pushed his hips up, trying to get more pleasure which made Bodil groan at the action and started to quicken his pace, satisfied to hear his husband letting out louder moans of pleasure. Soon Bodil started leaving small bites along Simon's neck while placing both hands on the smaller's hips as he started thrusting in harder. "Mm!" Simon moan out as he felt a sharp pleasure shooting up his spine, signalling Bodil that he found the other's prostate and soon started adjusting himself to where he was starting to hit the other's prostate at every thrust.

"Ahh~ B-Bodil~" Simon moan out as he was tightening his legs while trembling in pleasure, feeling himself getting close to his climax. Bodil suddenly wrapped his hand under Simon's left knee and lifted it over his shoulder, bringing more pleasure and thrusts in faster with a low groan.

"Ngh~" Simon let out a loud scream as he sank his nails into Bodil's shoulders while clenching around the older's member before reaching his climax, cumming on their stomachs. The older let out a low moan at the tighten feeling and thrust in one more time before cumming inside his husband making Simon gasp at the full feeling.

After a few minutes of bliss, Simon slowly loosens his grip and let out a sigh of pleasure. "Ah~ I love you~" Simon coos out while softly panting, making Bodil smile and, without pulling out, slowly lay down to his side, pulling Simon close, "I love you too~" he coos out before lightly kissing him.


	40. 39) Whipped Cream - Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeh, sorry for posting this late but FUCK IT
> 
> Enjoy

"I hope you had fun!"

"Yeah, so much fun being dragged by you all day!" Simon retorted in a sarcastic tone which Baki simply laugh, not bothered by the tone.

Ever since around seven in the morning, Simon was suddenly woken up and dragged out of bed by Bodil and barely managed to get dressed and ready for the day before he was kicked out by the taller and was soon dragged everywhere by both Baki and Ghost which Simon had a feeling that Bodil asked them to distract him.

Once they left, Simon easily unlocked the front door before walking inside, closing the door behind him. "I'm back!" he called out as he was removing his shoes but after removing them, he didn't hear Bodil answering back. _'Is he asleep?'_ he thought as he stood up and made his way up the stairs and towards their bedroom before starting to open the door.

Though when the door was fully opened, Simon found himself completely shocked of what he saw along with something stirred inside.

Laying on the bed was Bodil whom was half leaning against the headboard and half laying down while fully naked. But the thing that caught Simon's attention the most was the whipped cream covering most of his chest, stomach and groin area which some of the cream was slightly dripping down making Simon lick his bottom lip.

"Hey Simon~" Bodil started to say in a low seductive tone causing shivers to go down Simon's spine as well as something hardening, "Want to enjoy your birthday treat~" he asked before scooping up a bit of whipped cream with his finger and licking it off causing the other to instantly react and made his way towards the bed, getting on it and roughly kissed Bodil while gripping his hair, making sure to not let the whipped cream mess up his shirt.

Letting out a muffled moan, Bodil eagerly kissed back while reaching up and gripping onto Simon's upper arms, slightly sinking his nails into the shirt. Soon they broke the kiss in which Simon moved down and started licking and sucking on Bodil's neck, lapping up some of the cream that managed to get on the neck area causing Bodil to moan out while reaching up and gripped onto the rails with his right hand.

After thoroughly marking his neck, Simon soon moved down, lapping up more of the whipped cream, drawing out more moans and pants from Bodil, until he reach to the nipples and ran his tongue along the right nipple caused an instant reaction.

"Simon!" Bodil moan out while arching his back a bit as Simon kept licking the nipple and around it, lapping up more of the cream before starting to suck and bite the nipple while lightly running his fingers up Bodil's back, drawing out more moans and shivers.

Soon he pulled away from the harden nipple and licked up some more whipped cream across his chest before doing the same treatment to the left nipple, drawing out more moans and whimpers as Bodil started to squirm only to let out a whine when Simon pinned him down before moving down more.

Simon slightly made some bite marks along the stomach area causing Bodil to let out a mixture of a giggle and a moan as he was tangling his fingers through Simon's hair before inhaling sharply when the other moved close to where he wanted to be touched. But Simon decided to be a tease and instead started licking around the groin area and sometimes sucking on Bodil's inner thighs, quickly driving him crazy.

"Ugh, come on Si~" Bodil groan out while slightly tugging his hair a bit before letting out a pleasured yelp when Simon quickly bit down on the spot near his hip, hard enough to leave a red mark before looking up with a small smirk. "So inpatient" he coos out while slightly tightening his grip on Bodil's hips before moving down and slowly ran his tongue up the side of the twitching member causing Bodil to let out a moan, tugging harder.

Letting out a groan from the roughness, Simon kept licking the whipped cream off, tasting the saltiness in the cream before slowly sucking the tip, slowly deep throating him causing Bodil to gasp out and tried to thrust upward but failed as Simon kept him pinned down as he was slowly sucking him off, sometimes thrusting the tip of his tongue into the slit.

It didn't last long for Bodil to quickly reach his climax but before he could come, he cried out when Simon suddenly pulled away and started to quickly remove his shirt and shorts, with Bodil's help, before roughly kissing him while moving between the other's legs and was about to reach for the bottle of lube when Bodil stopped him.

"Wha-"

"A-Already did it" Bodil quickly told him as he was eagerly pulling Simon closer, moaning a bit as he felt something hard poking him.

Letting out a low groan, Simon gripped the other's thighs and started to push in causing both men to moan out before they quickly got lost in their pleasure. Though it didn't take too long for Bodil to cum first due to the teasing before and came with a loud moan, nearly clawing on Simon's back which he barely noticed as he simply went harder, chasing after his own climax causing Bodil to moan out from the over-sensitivity.

Soon enough Simon did one last thrust before cumming inside with a deep groan in which Bodil let out a gasp as he came once again and clinging onto Simon, leaving them both breathing heavily.

"Ngh....happy birthday" Bodil tiredly told the other before quickly falling asleep which Simon chuckles a bit, deciding to not wake him up again since he didn't want to deal with Bodil whining about being tired even though he'll have to deal with the whining after they wake up due to Bodil being sticky from the whipped cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sorry if it looked like it was rushed, I kinda wanted to finish this quickly so yeah
> 
> Comment down of what you think so far and yeah


	41. 40) Upside Down - Ssunkipz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I just wrote the way I was explained to and I still didn't fully get the prompt so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

"Comfy?" Ian asked with a smile which the Mudkip simply nodded while moving even closer with a small purr, rubbing his head under Ian's chin.

Currently both males were simply enjoying their time in the Jacuzzi which was connected to the pool, but slightly higher than the pool and since it was a cooler day, the water was very warm along with Ian's body warmth, Husky was enjoying the moment.

Chuckling a bit, Ian simply held Husky closer, lightly running his fingers along his back in a comforting manner but instead it made the Mudkip slightly shiver form the sensation before moving even closer, straddling the older's hips, unintentionally causing a bit of friction making Ian grunt a bit before squirming around a bit.

Unfortunately it didn't help as it caused more friction now causing both men to groan out a bit before Ian quickly gripped Husky's hips keeping him still while stopping himself. The Mudkip let out a small moan at the sudden warmness pressed against his own crouch and soon had a sudden idea.

He placed a kiss on Ian's jawline, confusing him a bit, before lowering himself down and soon moved underwater, luckily he could breath underwater. "H-Husky?" Ian called out, slightly confused of what the Mudkip was going to do before suddenly jumping when he felt hands gripping the front of his swimming trunks and felt him being lowered enough to expose his hardening member.

"H-Husky!" he quickly whispered yell as he quickly became worried of being caught, even though they would be mostly out of view unless someone walked up to the Jacuzzi.

Faintly hearing Ian calling out from underwater, Husky slightly spread Ian's legs before moving close, slightly gripping the harden member which he quickly felt hands on his own head, sometimes stroking his fin which caused shivers to go up his spine.

"Ngh" Ian nearly let out a loud groan as he felt something warm slowly engulfed his whole member before feeling something hot brushing against the tip making Ian groan out louder before biting his bottom lip to muffle himself.

Feeling his hands slightly tightening on his fin, Husky kept licking the tip as he started to slowly bob his head back and forth, slightly sucking as he heard muffle groans from above the water. The Mudkip went slow for a bit until he slowly went faster, sucking a bit harder.

A loud groan suddenly slipped out as he felt the movement moving faster, causing him to bite down harder and forcing himself to stay still.

Soon enough Ian let out a mixture of a groan and a moan as his hips thrusts forwards a bit, suddenly cumming. Husky slightly deep throat Ian while swallowing the hot cum, slightly gripping the other's hips.

Once he was finished, Husky pulled away and rose out from the water to see Ian panting a bit with his cheeks slightly red.

Chuckling a bit, the Mudkip simply moved close, straddling Ian and wrapped his arms around the other's neck which made Ian pulling him close as both men returned to simply enjoying the warm water and each other.

 


	42. 41) Flexible - Setolox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure that I could possibly do more with this prompt, but again I got nothing atm so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

"So Seto?"

The sorcerer looked up from his book to see Ty staring down at him from the bed and laying on his stomach, leaning against his elbows.

"Yes?" Seto asked him as he placed the book, that he was reading, down after placing a bookmark in.

"Are you flexible?"

Hearing the question, Seto started to blush a bit before looking away, "W-Why are you asking?" the smaller male shyly asked which he didn't see Ty shrugging a bit, "Just a bit curious" he simply said.

Soon Seto looked back to Ty and slowly nodding as his blush darken a bit, "Y-Yeah, I'm naturally flexible" the sorcerer finally answered causing Ty to perk up a bit. "Really?" Ty was surprised to hear that since he never thought that the smaller male would be while unintentionally thought up of different positions for Seto to be in with his flexibility before blushing a bit at the thought.

Seto nodding, unaware of Ty's thoughts, "Yeah and when I was younger, I took some yoga classes which increased my flexibility" he explained before looking at the other male. "Is that all?" Seto asked which Ty quickly nodding while giving him a smile, "Yep"

_'Time to search for new positions'_


End file.
